A Knight's Tale
by Ramona Bandicoot
Summary: In the darkened times of Medieval England, a horrid three-headed beast and a cold, unforgiving king plague the land. Sir Galleth Cooper, the honorable knight and thief, must defeat both enemies, setting the land free of its burdens. All the while, Sir Galleth must keep to his knightful duties and protect, and even woo, the dearly beloved princess.
1. Chapter 1: The Royal Family

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Sly Cooper characters; they belong to Sucker Punch Productions/Sanzaru Games.

**Claimer:** I own all of my original characters.

_My sir Galleth themed story is finally started! And yes, this will be strictly Sir Galleth and Medieval England themed, so there will be no Sly, Ramona, Bentley, or Murray…but of course there is still a Bandicoot. :D I am also working on a request, so I've decided to work on both this story and the request at the same time, so if updates are slow for either…I apologize in advance. But anyway, please read, review, and let me know what you think of my Galleth story. Thanks! _

A Knight's Tale

Chapter 1: The Royal Family

Nottinghamshire, England 1453 A.D.

Crackling fire, the clanking of silverware and goblets, and the snorts, grunts, and rather loud belches of the engorged king were the only sounds that echoed inside the dark, poorly lit, dining hall of the castle. Being one of the primary members of the Knights of the Cooper Order, I, Sir Galleth Cooper, had the duty as a knight to protect the king and his family at all times; or until I was relieved of my duty by another member. But tonight, instead of doing my normal leisure activities of stealing from the corrupt nobles of lands of England, I was here in the castle's dining hall, watching over the king, the queen, and the princess of the land as they ate their dinner in a tension filled silence, aside from the noises made by the king. I was not alone however; one of my good friends, Sir Henry Williams, who was also a member of the Order, and his squire accompanied me. The wolf was an older knight, close to his retirement, but he was a valiant and honorable knight; a true warrior. I had my squire with me as well; squire Robin, a native of Nottinghamshire. We were on watch this quiet evening, making sure the royal family could eat in peace. The job wasn't a cheerful, exciting, or even remotely in my interest, but it was my duty as a knight to the king…and there was one small factor that didn't make it that bad; Princess Katherine, the king's only child.

King Hector VII, the merciless ruler of England, was the man I was protecting. The king was a well hated and distrusted ruler. He taxed the people of the city, which were mainly peasants, with high taxes, taking away what little money they had. He made outlandish laws that kept everyone under the strict watch of the kings most trusted and corrupt guards; knights who weren't members of the Cooper Order. I kept my stature at my post against the wall to the side of the table, but moved my gaze to the king. King Hector was a very vile looking man and wasn't a clean person. The raccoon was a large man, with his belly large enough to hinder him from actually touching his arms to the table. He wore his lavished robes proudly around the castle with his bejeweled crown rested on his head in a crooked manner. Our 'honorable' king at no table etiquette at all, a lowly peasant child had more manners than our king. He rarely used his dinnerware as he simply picked his dinner up with a paw, which appeared to be a turkey leg or sorts, and shoved it into his mouth, ripping off the meat gruffly with his teeth. The raccoon swayed with each bite, showing how he couldn't handle his booze, and chewed loudly, showing his wife and child the contents in his mouth before allowing some to fall out and into his beard; which was covered in food bits, gristle, and wine. As he continued to eat, the king would shoot horrid glances to the queen, his wife.

Queen Isabel was quite the contrast to her husband, who was a rather loud and burley man. The queen was a small woman who spoke almost nothing when she was around her husband. She simply sat at the table, quietly eating her dinner in a mannerly way, keeping her head down to avoid the glares from her husband. Growing up in the castle, from boyhood to squire hood, and now knighthood, I'd seen how his feelings had changed towards his wife. In the beginning, when the princess was a young child, around my age, he had affections towards her. But when she failed to produce him a male heir and eventually a child all together, he grew to resent her; even hating her. To a king, and even the public, the only duty of the queen was to give the king a son, so he may have a successful and powerful heir to the throne. However, the queen was unable to give him a son, only a daughter, which caused the king to pull away from her. It was no question that the king had mistresses and women on the night on the side from his wife; all desperate attempts to produce a male heir. This of course, crushed the queen's heart. I truly felt bad for the fair woman; she was forced to be in a loveless marriage with a horrid king who openly fouled their marriage.

Princess Katherine was like her mother, quite and kept clear of her father. She was resented as well, being a female when her father wanted a male heir. Once her father dies, she is to assume the throne and become the queen; if he doesn't produce a male heir in the meantime. Katherine may have acted like her mother in public, she was different than any of the royals in the family; Katherine…was a thief. The young princess had money, of course, but she felt that it was the peasants' money, and she shouldn't be the one spending it. She felt that she should only steal from people that were in her social class; the wealthy. Lady Katherine hasn't only stolen from the wealthy, but the fair maiden has stolen my affections! Being the personal guard for the princess, I have been asked to spend hours upon hours, keeping an eye on her welfare and assure her mother that she is safe. And in that time frame, Katherine and I have become close friends and slight rivals on the thieving side of our lives. Despite her pristine and proper personality in the castle, the princess was a rebellious and free spirited female; something that attracted me to the future queen. Katherine was a fair looking woman, a slender frame, soft features, a delicate smile, and hair so black it would make a raven jealous. Her hair was held high on her head, allowing her curls to cascade around her face with a small, white gold tiara adorning her head and her family's ancestral necklace resting softly against her neck.

With a first pounding into the table, King Hector startled his family, making them actually look at him for the first time since they sat down for their dinner. During his meals, the king did not like to be disturbed. However, the side door to the dining hall creaked open slowly, only to have one of her servants come trotting in quickly. The king took a large gulp from his goblet, letting some of his wine spill out onto his beard as the servant stopped at the end of the table, across from the king, with a quick bow of his head. He was nervous, scared of the repercussions that might come from disturbing the king during his meal. I glanced to my fellow knight, curious to see how he thought the king would react to the arrival of the servant. Our ruler was becoming angry, ready to burst at any moment.

"You Majesty," the servant stuttered eventually, "then enter-" he attempted to address the king, but was abruptly interrupted by his Majesty.

"What is so important that thou must interrupt my meal? Can though not see that I am trying to have a pleasant meal with my family?" he pounded his fist on the table again, ready to throw some of his unused silverware at the young man.

"My apologies, Your Majesty, but the…entertainment…that thou hast requested has arrived." With that, the king relaxed, standing up from his chair with a large smile on his face.

"Well then," the king boasted with his arms spread out, "then thou should have come sooner!" he chuckled before stepping away from his chair and towards the main entrance of the dining hall, "And please, do excuse me, my dear." King Hector briefly turned to his wife, who he so rudely left, and nodded himself before exiting the dining hall. Queen Isabel simply sat at the dining table, placing her silverware down on the plate and looking down at her lap. To the remaining people in the room, it was obvious what 'entertainment' the king had order was in reality. Not a court jester, a royal fool, or any circus oddity…but a woman. I glanced to Sir Henry, the knight assigned to look over the queen, who simply shook his head at her husband's antics in front of her. As much as my old friend refused to admit or believe it, I knew that the wolf cared for the queen. I couldn't blame him; she was a kind and sweet woman who did not have an angry bone in her small frame. She was quite adventurous and would often challenge Henry to a number of archery or horseback competitions; much like Katherine loved to do with me. Still saying nothing, the queen stood from her seat, ready to leave the dining hall.

"Mother," Katherine's soft voice alerted her mothers' attention, but was quickly silenced by a wave of her mothers' paw. Queen Isabel made her way from her chair and was soon accompanied by Sir Henry, who held out an arm for the queen to grasp.

The white furred wolf escorted the royal raccoon from the dining hall silently, leaving Princess Katherine, my squire, and myself in the dining hall. I excused my squire, Robin, telling him to leave me be while I spoke with the kings' daughter. He left quickly, allowing me to have a private word with the princess. Once the door had shut from Robin's exit, I removed my helmet, placing it underneath my arm, and quickly brushed my fingers through my hair, not wanting to look too disheveled in front of the princess. Taking a deep breath, I straightened my posture and made my way to Katherine's chair, kneeling next to it with a bow of my head. She turned her own, glancing to me with a roll of her eyes and a playful smile.

"Oh, enough with the formalities, Sir Galleth," Katherine tipped my chine up, her gaze meeting mine, "we hast know each other for quite some time now. I do not believe that you must be so formal each time we meet."

"My lady," I said with a smile as she released my chin, "A knight must always be proper and polite; especially when he is in the presence of a proper lady." Her giggle filled my ears, only making my smile widen.

"Then thou art one of the few, true knight, Sir Galleth," she said as she stood, straightening her gown in the process, "While under the rule of my father, many knight's have forgotten the proper way to treat a lady," she turned to me, a soft smile adorning her crimson lips, "but there is no need for you to be so formal with me, my brave and valiant Sir Knight." I stood, chuckling to myself as I made my way to the side of the princess, holding out my paw to her. She placed her delicate paw in my gloved one, allowing me to plant a soft kiss upon her slender fingers.

"Then they are not truly knights. A true knight must know how to treat his lady, or his princess, with dignity." I extended my arm to her, allowing her to take my free arm in her own. I escorted her out of the dining hall, walking her slowly down the halls so I could deliver her to her bedroom. We walked from the dining hall and into the large entrance of the foyer, where the king, queen, and the princess would sit during a formal event. The room was highly decorated with rugs and portraits or the royal family, empty suits of armor on either side of the room; a small attempt by the king to show his authority. As we walked, Katherine would packet a few loose pieces of her father's jewelry that he kept strewn across the castle, placing them in her pocket; true to her nature.

"My lady," I spoke to the princess, who had glanced up to me as we continued out walk, "If your father were to see you robbing, what would he do with thee?" she sighed softly, delicately moving her stray bangs from her pretty face.

"It's quite simple, Sir Galleth, he would imprison me. Not in the dungeon with the other petty criminals, but I should spend the rest of my days in the tower, with no freedom of my own."

"Then thou must be careful, Lady Katherine. T'would be a great shame to see you locked away." She smiled again, staying silent as we walked.

"And what of you, Sir Galleth? I have hear talk of my father that he should ask thou to vanquish the dragon that plagues our land. Have I heard the truth?" her features became worried as she looked to me, awaiting my answer. She was correct; there was a menacing, beastly dragon that plagued our lands that needed to be vanquished. The dragon was notorious for being seen in the skies, swooping down to abduct townspeople. The three-headed beast dwelled in the cavers above the town, casting threatening shadow down upon us.

"Tis a possibility, my lady, but it is not certain." She nodded slowly as we reached the door to her chambers. She released my arm and placed her paw upon the door, ready to enter. She turned however, facing me.

"Then I shall surely pray that thou shall not have to face that beast." I gave a bow of my head, smiling slightly as I did so.

"Then your prayer is greatly appreciated, Lady Katherine." She giggled again, straightening her dress before blessing my ears again with her soft voice.

"Shall I expect to see you when the sun rises? Mother and I would wish to go riding by the brook. Shall you and Sir Henry accompany us?" I nodded towards the raccoon.

"Of course, my lady. I would not miss it for the world." She smiled again before leaning her snout forward, planting a gentle kiss to my cheek.

"Your Majesty, thou must be careful," I warned her with false sternness, "If the king where to see his only daughter planting a kiss to a simple knight, t'would be a great scandal."

"Then let him see," she said proudly, "With the number of times his greasy beard and lips have disgracefully touched the undesirable skin of a brothel-woman, then he shall allow me to give a gracious kiss of gratitude to my most favorite knight."

"Then, my lady, I shall cherish it always." We both chuckled, letting our gazes meet quietly.

"Fare thee well, Sir Galleth Cooper. I shall hopefully see you in the morn." With a slight bow of her head, Princess Katherine said her goodbye's and enter her chambers, shutting the heavy door behind her silently. I chuckled, replaced my helmet on my head before leaving from her door, heading towards my own dwelling before resting for the evening.


	2. Chapter 2: To Plan a Heist

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Sly Cooper characters; they belong to Sucker Punch Productions/Sanzaru Games.

**Claimer:** I own all of my original characters.

_Well here's chapter 2! I know the first two are a bit boring, but things starting picking up in the next chapter. The first two are simply base setters for the plot before things actually start picking up. But, things will get more exciting, I promise. Anyway, please read, leave me some feedback on what you think, and enjoy! Thanks!_

Chapter 2: To Plan a Heist

Nottinghamshire, England 1453 A.D.

"Lady Katherine," I called towards the princess as she maneuvered her horse across the green field, "I do insist that do not wander too far!" Katherine turned her head slightly, smiling devilishly in the process.

"Then I implore you to come along, good Sir! For I am not an animal that one keeps upon a leash!" she called back before trotting her horse forward, following behind her mother. I chuckled at her remark, finding that her responses have become wittier the older she becomes. I shook my head at the princess, finding it both a fulfillment to my duties as a knight as well as a personal desire. Katherine was an attractive woman and I found myself attracted to her. As a knight, I had to keep this secret to myself…or away from the king at the greatest. If King Hector VII was to find out that I was attracted to his daughter, then my head would roll. Seeing that Katherine and her mother were not planning on stopping anytime in the near future, Henry and I decided to start trailing behind them, to keep an eye on their welfare.

"Galleth, my old friend," Henry's voice started once we had begun to move, "may I give thee a piece of advice?" I turned to the wolf, waiting to hear what advice he had in mind.

"Of course, Sir Henry!" I exclaimed happily, "what advice dost thou have?" he chuckled and kicked at the sides of the horse, sending it into a trot.

"I do insist that thou sets thine sights upon another woman, good sir. For a knight pursuing royalty? Tis nothing but a waste of ones time." I glanced to my friend, finding his statement to be almost outrageous when considering the affections he had towards the _queen_.

"Tis nothing but a waste of ones time?" I remarked with a laugh, "Sir Henry Williams I believe that thou must reassess your situation in regards to Queen Isabel. For thou hast had eyes upon her for quite sometime now." My friend barked a hearty laugh and clicked the reins connected to his horse.

"The Queen? Galleth I do believe that your mind hast started to wander." I chuckled again, shaking my head as our brief conversations was interrupted by Henry's squire. The young man, only being about fourteen years of age, came riding in a hurried pace, stopping next to Henry's horse.

"Sir," the boy called out after stopping his horse, "the king has requested that thou returns Queen Isabel to the castle, now, Sir." My friend nodded his head slowly, removing his helmet to scratch at his head before glancing to his squire.

"Go forth, back to the castle, and tell his Majesty that I shall return his queen to him immediately," the squire nodded, ready to return, "And do not dally! If thou should create a problem with the king, thy head shall be in jeopardy!" the squire nodded his head swiftly as he galloped away, not wanting to keep the king in waiting.

"Alas, I fell as if my job has turned into a circus act." Sir Henry replaced his helmet, sighing again in the process, "And Galleth, I do plead that you heed my advice."

"I shall contemplate it, my friend." the wolf trotted forward coming up behind the queen with a bow of his head before alerting the royal raccoon to her husband's urgency. Queen Isabel turned her horse around, following Sir Henry out of the forested area.

"Fare thee well, Sir Galleth," she spoke as she passed by me on her horse, "Do keep your eyes upon my daughter." I bowed my head, accepting her request.

"Of course, your Majesty." She smiled softly before following Sir Henry back to the castle. I watched briefly as they ascended the hill to the castle.

"Sir Galleth," Katherine's soft voice pulled me from my thoughts as I turned to face the princess, "Shall thee accompany me?" I smiled at her invitation, giving no hesitation as I galloped beside her, ready to escort her throughout the woods.

"Of course, My Lady, t'would be a great honor to accompany such a fair and gracious maiden." She giggled, giving me a soft smile as we slowly strolled the meadow.

"Thou flatters me too much, Sir Galleth." I gave my head a shake, chuckling to the princess.

"One can never give enough flattery to a woman, My Lady, particularly to a princess." I could see a blush forming upon her cheeks as we continued to stroll, letting the sounds of the brook giving us ambiance as our voices stayed silent. Our white horses contrasted against the crisp, green grass of the meadow and gave a bright reflection against the clear, blue water of the brook beside us. Early morning sunlight poured against Katherine's features, giving the female more beauty. Katherine sighed deeply, slumping in her seat as we continued walking through the woods.

"Your Majesty," I spoke to the raccoon after another moment of silence, "Hast something been bothering thee?" she glanced to me, a bored expression etched across her features.

"Forsooth Galleth, I have become bored of late. Hast thou any suggestions?" I straightened my posture removing my helmet in the process.

"Well, My Lady, I know not what a princess of this find kingdom finds enjoyable." Katherine scoffed and shook her head.

"This fine kingdom? This kingdom has not been a 'fine kingdom' since my grandfather's grandfather, King Richard, ruled over the land. Once his brother, King John took the throne, this marvelous kingdom hath fallen greatly."

"Now, My Lady, Richard did return to the throne after he fulfilled his duties within the Crusades," she giggled again.

"Sir Galleth, King Softsword hast done just as much damage to this kingdom as my father has. Thou cannot deny the truth." I gave her a falsely surprised look, but smiling as I did so.

"Lady Katherine," I gasped, "I do not believe that I could allow such words to come forth from your lips." She smirked, glancing over her shoulder briefly before clicking the reins on her horse.

"Then how dost thou plan to keep them from coming forth?" her beautifully red lips curled into a smile, awaiting my answer. Her question caught me off guard and since I wasn't sure how to replied, I was lost for words. She stopped by the book, allowing her horse to drink from the water as she continued to wait for my reply.

"Well, your Majesty," I stuttered a bit, searching for the correct words, "I know not how to do so." She smiled, knowing she had me lost for my words.

"Then shall thee give me an answer upon a later time?" I bowed my head, answering her second question, "Then may I say, Sir Galleth, that I might know how to solve my problems."

"And how is that, my future queen?" she brushed her hair from her face, getting ready to answer.

"I hath heard from my father that another king shall arrive at the castle tonight, wanting to offer a deal to my father for my hand in marriage to his son for a political alliance. However, my father, who hast always loved his gold more than his own daughter, so he hath asked for money as well. If the king hast no money to offer my father, I shall not have to marry the son. Leaving me free to find my own prince…or knight." She winked, again awaiting my answer.

"Has my princess hinted at robbing a king of his money? T'would be a marvelous job, but I do not believe that my duties as a knight would allow me to let my lady do such a crime."

"Then by all means come along, Sir Galleth. I would need some assistance." Again, I bowed my head at her offer, accepting it graciously.

"Tis a great honor, My Lady. Where shall I meet thee?" she turned to her robes, eventually pulling out a sealed envelope, adorned with her stamp, handing it to me. I took it from Katherine, giving her a soft smile before slipping it inside my armor to read at a later time.

"Princess Katherine, may I ask thee a question?" she nodded once, closing her eyes as she did so.

"But of course, my brave Sir Knight." I took a deep breath, straightening my posture once again before opening my mouth to speak.

"I hath wondered for quite a while now…" I trailed off, noticing her horse starting to buck, obviously startled by some unseen force. She pulled at the reins, calming the horse briefly as we noticed the water of the brook start to ripple, the disturbance close. Even my horse started bucking underneath me, feeling the same presence as Katherine's. The ominous and fearsome roar and shriek of the beast that plagued out lands followed soon afterwards, alerting me that the three-headed monster was close. It did not take long for Katherine and I to start galloping towards the castle, not wanting to be captured by the beast.

_And just for a note…I normally try to make my stories as historically accurate as possible…because I'm a history nerd…and I know that if you go by Disney's standards, Marian was the daughter of King Richard. However…King Richard was around during the Crusades in the 1180's-90's…and my story takes place in the mid fifteenth century. So, instead of vastly fudging dates…I made Marian the however many great grand daughter of Richard instead of the daughter. Just roll with me here…I have an idea going on with this. ;) And yes… Softsword was a nickname of King John._


	3. Chapter 3: The Crown of the Prince

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Sly Cooper characters; they belong to Sucker Punch Productions/Sanzaru Games.

**Claimer:** I own all of my original characters.

_Well, here's chapter 3! I'm still working on the request from 'Dragonmaster789', so that will be the next update. But, hopefully I can post it soon and get chapter 4 of this story posted soon after that. Anyway, please read, review, and let me know what you think so far! Thanks! _

Chapter 3: The Crown of the Prince

Nottinghamshire, England 1453 A.D.

I stood beside the horse stable, tracing the parchment in my grasp with my fingertips, glancing over the delicate handwriting of Lady Katherine. The delicate swirls of her quill stretching across the paper, telling me her inner thoughts. In the meadow, she had so graciously asked me to accompany her on her heist, giving me the envelope to deter others from listening in. The parchment asked me to meet the young princess tonight once the clock hands struck eleven in the evening by the horse stables. I folded the parchment and tucked it in between the plates in my armor as I continued to wait for the princess. The clock tower in the middle of the village rang out, alerting the town to the time; eleven o'clock in the evening. I wished silently that she would make haste and meet me. To my surprise, I was actually excited to go out on a heist with the princess. Katherine was a good thief and could steal an unsuspecting king blind before he even realized she had her eyes on his treasures.

By the time the clock showed that fifteen minutes had passed, I was starting to worry about the welfare of my princess. She was never late to an event and now I was starting to fear the worst. I knew that if her father caught her steal, she'd be imprisoned for the rest of her life. If that were to happen, not only would she never become the queen after her father, I'd never be able to gaze upon her face again; which would be a great shame. I kept glancing to the clock face, wondering where Katherine was. Despite Katherine's bouts of stubbornness and her ability to slip away undetected, she couldn't stand up to the palace guards if they caught her trying to sneak away. The clock face showed that fifteen more minutes had passed, making my nerves even more jumpy. I felt uneasy, not knowing where the princess was. Especially considering that she was my responsibility and if anything happened to her, my head would be in jeopardy of the blade.

"Hast she possibly forgotten?" I asked to no one in particular, mainly myself and the horses nearby. I reached up, patting the head of the horse next to me after I started leaning against the fence to the stable.

"Sir Galleth," the soft voice of a female filled my ears, "I do not forget important appointments, mind you, I might be a tad late…but I never forget." I turned with a smile and a bow of my head to Katherine, who had only just arrived.

"My apologies," I said after taking her paw into my own, planting a kiss on the top, "Your Majesty." She giggled taking her paw back before crossing them neatly in front of her dress, which seemed rather…dull…when one considered her royal status.

"My dear knight, may I please as if thee shall so kindly address me as my actual name this evening? If anyone were to catch on that I was royalty…then we shall have a problem upon our hands."

"T'would be a great difficult, my lady, but I shall try my hardest to do so." She smiled softly before reach up, stroking the snout of one of the horses.

"Dost my dearly beloved princess know what she wishes to steal this evening? Or shall she simply steal at her whim?" she smiled over her shoulder, pulling on the reins of the horse, slowly coaxing it from the stables.

"Am I being doubted on what I choose to steal, Sir Galleth?" she giggled again, keeping a firm grip on the reins, "But I have certain item I wish, kind Sir." I nodded before stepping forward, helping the princess onto the horse before stepping onto mine. The raccoon pulled the hood of her burlap coat over her head, keeping most of her face hidden from view. To keep from being spotted as royalty, Katherine was dressed as a peasant, trying to keep on the down low. I myself was simply adorned in my chain mail and undershirt, my armor inside my dwelling in the castle. Once we were secured in our saddles, we clicked the reins on our horses and started making our way through the thick forest.

"My Lady," I spoke to the woman riding next to me after we had ventured far into the trees, "What hast thou decided to steal from this unsuspecting man?" she hummed softly, pointing her snout upwards slightly before answering.

"The crown of the prince. Without his precious jewels resting upon his head, my father would not wish to even speak with him." I chuckled, shaking my head slightly at her reply.

"My dear Katherine, why dost thou insist on stopping this prince? Hast he done something to you?" she clicked her reins, edging her horse forward.

"Galleth, my brave sir knight, I do not enjoy having someone else deciding my life out for me. My father has a nasty habit of doing such planning. Oh, Galleth I do not wish to have someone plan my life out for me! If I were to marry someone then I would want it to be with someone whom is of my choosing! Someone that can sweep me from my feet, make my heart flutter and take my breath from me. I do not wish to marry a man who is barely a man! Someone who has no authority or wish to properly rule this country or someone who does not love me. I do not want a husband who has another woman. My father has done that to my mother for years and I see how it has broken her dear heart. I wish to have a husband that truly loves me; someone that I live out the rest of my days with, despite all obstacles that may come our way. Dost thou understand?" I smiled at the woman, nodding my head as I did so.

"I do, Madame, I do. I too, share your dreams of a proper marriage." She turned to me, removing her hood as she did so.

"Galleth, thou art not forced to marry. Thou may marry whomever you wish." I chuckled, clicking the reins of my horse.

"Lady Katherine, I dost have my pick of fair ladies…but finding the correct one has shown to be a problem. The proper woman has not yet shown herself to be available." I winked at the raccoon, allowing giggles to escape from her throat.

"Sir Cooper, thou art a great tease." We smiled at each other, keeping the rest of our ride silent as we managed to sneak up upon the carriage carrying the royal suitor. We dismounted our horses, tying them to nearby trees before weaving our way through the forest, avoiding fallen limbs and leaves. We stopped near a thick tree, gazing upon the stopped coach of the royal ahead of us.

"Please watch your step, Lady Katherine, t'would be a great horror is you were to be caught." She smiled with a roll of her eyes and a flip of her raven hair.

"Then I must ask the same of you, Sir Galleth." She whispered before walking from the tree silently. We had discussed our plan of attack while on our journey here. I would pickpocket the bags of riches from the prince while Katherine herself went for the crown. If anything were to go wrong, I knew I would need to be there to protect my princess.

I left my post and tiptoed to the side of the stopped cart, hearing the snores from every able bodied person around. I used my lance to dip into the open bags of the princes' riches. Quietly snatching coins from the pouch, I listening carefully for the princess; praying she would not be caught. I could see the outline of the prince inside the coach, napping quietly inside. Along with his shadow, I could see the outline of a familiar female, ready to snatch the crown from the princes' cushions of his seat. I smiled at the thief, seeing how well she could steal. She seamlessly swiped the crown from the seat, placing it within her robes before sneaking away quietly. She came around the edge of the carriage, a smile upon her features. I gave her a nod, showing my impressed state of her successful thievery. T'was almost a seamless theft…until one of the princes' horses huffed, alerting a guard to our presence.

"Make haste, my lady." I called to Katherine as we bolted to our horses, trying to avoid being capture by one the guards of the prince. We ran quickly, her paw interlocking with mine as we ran, dodging trees and ducking underneath branches. I heard Katherine's laugh, the happy, child-like laugh that made my stomach twist into knots of pleasure and christened my ears. Our footsteps were loud, crunching against the fallen leaves, not truly caring to keep our moves silent…we were already seen. I quickly helped the raccoon to her horse before leaping onto mine. With a loud click of our reins, we guided our galloping horses through the woods, quickly eluding our pursuers.

Katherine's laugh continued as we made our way back to the stable, tying our horses inside once we returned. I helped the princess dismount her horse, happy to see that she was pleased with outcome of her heist. I held out my arm to the raccoon, allowing her to take hold as I escorted her back inside the castle. The night was still young, the clock striking only one in the early morning hours. With the crown of the prince tucked neatly within her dress, she shed her burlap cloak and replacing it with one of her royal ones. We walked slowly throughout the halls, making our trip to her living quarters prolonged. We chatted together softly, not wanting to alert the residents of the castle of our walk. Katherine's beautiful smile remained on her face once we stopped at the doorway to her bed chambers, knowing that it was the end of our evening together. The torches used to light the walls danced off her hair, giving her a glow of absolute beauty. She released my arm, but slid her paws so they rested within my own.

"I do wish to thank you, Sir Galleth." She spoke softly, her head turning to the side slightly as she did so.

"For what, my lady?" I laughed out my question, not sure of why the princess would be thanking me.

"For showing me what it meant to truly enjoy one's life. That living is not all about being proper, or formal dinners…or arranged marriages." I smiled at the princess, gripping her chin gently with my thumb and forefinger.

"T'was my pleasure, Lady Katherine," our voices ceased to speak, the only nose coming from us being the sounds of our breathing. Her eyes fluttered, her snout coming closer to my own, her grip tightening on my paw. I found myself doing the same as Katherine, my snout inching towards hers, almost touching.


	4. Chapter 4: The King's Plot

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Sly Cooper characters; they belong to Sucker Punch Productions/Sanzaru Games.

**Claimer:** I own all of my original characters.

_And here's chapter 4! Thankfully updates for my stories have been coming sooner, so hopefully I can update both this story and my request more and more often. (Especially considering how long it took to upload the full story of For Every Cooper) but anyway, please read, review, and let me know what you think! Thanks!_

Chapter 4: The King's Plot

Nottinghamshire, England 1453 A.D.

My lips were almost touching Katherine's before she pulled away suddenly, her crimson lips being taken away. Her head moving to the side and her gaze shooting down the hall as she kept her paw on my own, making her actions even stranger.

"My lady," I said after taking my fingers from her chin, "if I hast done something to offend thee…" she silenced me by placing a slender finger upon my lips, her soft gaze meeting mine once more.

"Thou hast done nothing wrong," she glanced to the side again, "but I believe that I hear my parents approaching." She smiled, her fingertips gently stroking my beard before sliding them down, back to her dress front. My attention turned down the hall as well, my ears picking up on the argument ensuing between the king and queen. Queen Isabel came storming through the hallway with her drunken husband following closely behind her.

"I wish not to continue this conversation, Hector! Leave me be!" the flustered queen continued to walk away from her husband, only to be stopped by his firm grip against her wrist. She tried pulling, but the much larger male kept her in place.

"Thou shall _not_ walk away from me!" King Hector's voice roared through the hallways, no doubt alerting any residents inside of the commotion with the royal family, "I order thee, my wife, to do as I tell thee! Your duties as queen are to give me a son! Not this poor excuse of a daughter!" Katherine's head snapped in her father's direction, hurt etching her features.

"Father!" she shouted towards the obese raccoon, who glared at his daughter in return.

"Silence, Katherine, leave us!" Hector turned to his wife again and tightened his grip upon her wrists. I hated to see a man abuse his wife, someone he was supposed to love and cherish for all time, but I could do nothing to stop him…for he was the king.

"I have told thee before Hector, I will not try and bare another child. After Katherine was born upon this world, I have tried to give you a son, but I will not loose _another_ child before they are to be born!" the queen struggled against her drunken husband, but to no avail.

"Then I shall have thee replaced, Isabel of Corinth!" I stayed silent, knowing I could say nothing or risk certain doom, but nothing stopped Lady Katherine Bandicoot of Nottinghamshire.

"Father!" she shouted once again to the king, whose rage continued to grow. The king turned to his daughter again, saying not a word, and raising a paw to his daughter. He swung forcibly, hitting the princess across the cheek with the back of his paw. Silence ensued as Katherine yipped at the blow to her face, placing one of her paws to the blow spot; a red spot already starting to form upon her grey cheek.

"I told thee to leave us, Katherine!" the king shouted again before decided that he was finished with this argument. He gave his other arm a tug, sending his wife to the ground roughly. I stepped forth, ready to help the queen back to her feet, only to be threatened by the king as well.

"Keep thy paws away from my family," the king growled once he passed over his wife, passed his daughter, and by me. I stayed put, not wanting to upset the king even more, and waited until he had rounded the corner before turning to the queen. I held out a paw to help her up, only to have her shove it away, getting up herself. Queen Isabel rushed to her daughter, whose tears had started staining the fur upon her cheek, and pulled her towards her bosom, her motherly instinct kicking in.

"Leave us, Sir Galleth. Your duties hath been relieved for the evening." The queen spoke to me firmly, still flustered about the confrontation with her husband.

"Shall I retrieve Sir Henry and have him escort thee to thy chambers, my Queen?" she shook her head firmly, her gaze shooting in my direction.

"No!" the queen voice becoming firmer, "Leave us and alert no one of tonight's incident. Leave!" I bowed my head to the queen, saying nothing before leaving the queen and princess as I was told. I made haste as I scurried away from the queen, not wanting to face her rather either. The halls of the castle remained silent, the only small sound coming from the torches lining the wall for slight illumination and my own armor. I removed my helmet, scratching through my hair, and sighing in the process.

I truly felt sorry for the two females associated with the king; they weren't treated like a father and husband should treat them. King Hector was many things…a drunk, an abuser, a tyrant, an adulterer, a neglector, and a good king was not one of his traits. He was always inside a bottle of wine, drinking until he could barely stand upon his own two feet or stay seated without leaning to one side. As I just saw for my own accord, he was abusive to both his wife and daughter. Slapping, striking, and throwing them around as if they were mere rag dolls. He ruled his county with no mercy, taxing the poor, which made up ninety-five percent of the population, without fear of what would happen to them. He imprisoned innocents inside the castle's dungeon, banishing his noblemen or even stripping a knight of his title. Adulterer and neglector were two more traits the king possessed. Taking a new woman…or two…into his bed chambers each night, cheating on his lovely wife each night. With this, he neglected his wife and child, which eventually drive his wife into the arms of another man…and to me that man seemed to be my old friend Sir Henry.

He was also controlling of his wife, thinking he could use his kingly powers to control her. He was threatening her every day with the threat of being replaced if she did not produce him a son. But to everyone in the castle, it was known that the queen could bare no more children. Katherine's birth was difficult enough, almost killing both the queen and the newly born princess, but since then, Isabel suffered a miscarriage with each pregnancy. I had no children of my own to know what that truly did to a woman, but with each lost child, the queen would spiral into a deep depression, taking months for her to recover. I shook my head, knowing how much of a monster the king was, and continued to my chambers. I passed by the king's council room, the door cracked open, and two voices being emitted from the room. I recognized both of the voices; the king's and the king's advisor. I knew that listening in on the king and his private conversation could be dangerous, but I wanted to know what he was going to do with his wife. I pressed myself against the wall, inching towards the partly opened door silently, and listening to the king and his advisor.

"Forsooth, what am I to do with my wife? She refuses to give me a suitable heir to inherit my kingdom. If I have no son, then my brother shall have to take over, which would crumple everything I hath worked towards." I hear the bottle of wine being opened and poured into a goblet, no doubt in my mind that the king was diving into the bottle once again.

"Your Majesty," the weaseled voice of his advisor proclaimed, "Why not ask for an annulment of thy marriage? Then thou may find a suitable woman to give thee a son." The king scoffed, his footsteps walking around the room.

"The church would never allow it." He growled as the sound of his goblet being emptied into his rotund belly filled my ears, "and if one of the women in the harem were to give me a son, the church and people would shun the babe; for it was not birthed from my wife."

"Then, my king, why not simply tell a tale that your wife did birth such a babe. That it was a miracle birth! You just have to be sure that the new squandering babe would indeed be a raccoon. For you do have many…varieties…of women in the harem."

"Are thou sick of the mind? A move such as that would not work!" the sound of a goblet being refilled sounded inside before the king spoke again, "Even if my bride we to stay silent on the matter, my daughter would certainly have a slip of the tongue, only hurting the reputation of the child."

"That's it my king! Your daughter is the answer! Thou dost not need a son!" I narrowed my eyes, listening intently on what they had to say about my beloved Katherine.

"How so, my advisor? My daughter shall never be allowed to rule my kingdom!" the advisor chuckled at the kings' statement.

"But of course, my king, but if she were to marry a prince that would be a continuation of your rule…then the Bandicoot family may remain on the throne and she shall have no say in the local politics."

"Yes," the king purred, "Yes, indeed! There is a prince many provinces over that would be an outstand protégée to mend to my image. If he were to marry Katherine, I would have to chance to teach him how to 'properly' rule my kingdom."

"And of course, thou should become richer at the alliance. With your dearly beloved daughter, the gem in the eye of the peasants, finally being wed to royalty, many-a-people would come from far and wide to pay a pretty penny to watch your daughter finally wed. After all, sire, she hast become an old maid; she must be wed soon."

"Yes, now, write to the king of the province the prince is from, asking for permission of his son's hand in marriage to my daughter. The king and I are good friends, he surely must agree." There was a short pause inside the room, which made my heart start to pound, wondering if the men inside were ready to leave.

"Sire," the weasel asked cautiously, "what if your daughter dost decide to refuse the marriage?" the king chuckled, sending a chill down my spine. I listened carefully, dread coming over my heart for the princess when I heard the king's reply.

"No worries…she hath only two choices. Accept the marriage and allow my new son-in-law to rule with the same iron fist as I have or be convicted of treason…and executed."


	5. Chapter 5: Royal Skunks

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Sly Cooper characters; they belong to Sucker Punch Productions/Sanzaru Games.

**Claimer:** I own all of my original characters.

_Well here's chapter 5! But other than that, please read, review and let me know what you think! Thanks!_

Chapter 5: Royal Skunks and Ferocious Beasts

Nottinghamshire, England 1453 A.D.

"My lady I do implore you to see reason!" I begged the princess from the opposite side of the door to her bed chambers, trying to coax her out of her sleeping quarters and into the great hall where her father was giving her an engagement ceremony.

"Then I implore you to tell my father that I shall not be joining him this evening!" Katherine's voice shouted from behind the door. I sighed, resting my forehead on the wooden entrance. Tonight was Katherine's engagement ceremony to the prince of Camelot and the princess was refusing to leave her bedroom. I couldn't blame the raccoon; she didn't want to marry a stranger just for a political alliance or under the threat of execution.

"Your Majesty, I beg of you to please let yourself at least be seen at your ceremony. If you were to not show up, then your father will be sure to have my head upon the chop block by daybreak!" I fell forward slightly as Katherine yanked the door open, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Well then, Sir Galleth, if you too wish to take my choice of whom I wish to marry away from me, just like my father, then allow them to take off thy head. For I wish not to associate with those who would wish to take away my happiness." Katherine stormed away from the door, leaving it open slightly. I sighed, straightening my poster before pushing it open a little bit more with my fingertips.

"Lady Katherine?" I called to the flustered raccoon, who had made her way to the opposite side of the room, and waited for a response. Katherine stood by the window, peering out while biting at her nails. The raccoon turned to me, her ears drooping, before motioned for me to follow her inside. I surveyed my surroundings before ducking inside the room and closing the door behind me, because I knew if I was caught entering the room of the princess, then the repercussions would be worse than a beheading. I slowly made my way up to Katherine, not wanting to anger her more. I stopped within a foot of her, bowing my head in her presence.

"Oh, do forgive me Sir Galleth," she said after turning to me and removing her paw from her mouth, "Thou hast done nothing to scorn me or need to hear my ranting. I just do not wish to go through with this ceremony or this soon to be marriage. And I shall pray that thou shall accept my apology." I smiled at the princess, bowing my head to her again.

"There was no apology needed, my lady. Thou dost deserve to marry the man of your choosing; someone who treats you like a proper lady, who can bring a blush to thy cheeks, and can make your beautiful smile appear across thy face." she smiled, a blush coming to her cheeks as she tucked her hair behind her ears.

"I do thank thee Galleth, but thou dost flatter me too much." I chuckled at the princess, still hoping that she would make haste and get to her ceremony. However, her smile quickly faded as she peered back outside the window. She shook her head before strolling past me and to her bed, picking up the dress that was sprawled across the top. The princess was still in her night gown, her hair in a single braid tossed across her shoulder and her crown somewhere other than the top of her head. She sighed again, picking up the dress and walking behind her changing board. With that, I decided to leave to allow her to change in privacy…until she decided to start a conversation.

"Sir Galleth, dost thou know if my father's choice for my husband is actually at this event?" I strolled next to her changing board, clearing my throat as I did.

"I don't know for sure, my lady, but I should assume that he would be here to meet you." She scoffed a laugh, followed by the ruffling of her dress.

"One would think. But in the world I do dwell in…husbands do not care for their wives, their futures wives, or for the welfare of a woman in general. I should be surprised if the man dost show." With another ruffle of her dress, her night gown was slung over the top of the changing boards, pieces of the loose lace touching the top of my head.

"You Majesty, if you do wish for a bit of privacy…" I tried to leave the room to allow her a chance to get changed without my presence inside her bed chambers.

"Oh Galleth, how I do wish to not be royalty. I would much rather live the life of a peasant than the life of royalty." I chuckled again at the raccoon, swatting the dress ruffles from my head.

"Then I am surprise that thou hast not considered running away." She giggled from behind her changing boards.

"I certainly have, Sir Galleth. But I hast come to the conclusion that if I were to escape," she paused briefly, coming from behind her changing tent and fixing the front of her party gown, "the I would need someone to come along with me." she smiled at me winking slightly as she did so.

"And who would you insist would follow you on your journey, my lady?" she walked to her mirror, sitting in front of it and turning her attention to her hair.

"I was considering that you, my brave Sir Knight, should accompany me, but if thou art too nervous to hold down a simple conversation while I change my gown…" she turned to me, a playful smirk across her lips as she ran her brush through her hair.

"My dear princess," I chuckled as I stepped next to her, resting my back against the edge of her mirror, "I am simply keeping to my knightly duties." She gave another smile and placed her brush down.

"Tis true, Sir Galleth, tis true. Then I suppose I would have no hesitation to ask if thee shall accompany me."

"T'would be my pleasure, my lady," I chuckled again, knowing she was merely making a joke, "When shall my lovely princess wish to leave?" she finished pulling her hair upon her head and looked to me.

"Oh, sometime before my wedding, I suppose." I smiled, taking her family necklace from the counter and stepping behind her.

"Should thee wish to leave by foot? Or should I order horses for the journey?" I reached in front of her, placing her necklace against her skin before fastening it.

"I would greatly enjoy a horse, Sir Galleth." We laughed at our ludicrous and fairy tale plan as I took her crown from her table as well.

"Then where should we dwell, Your Majesty?" I placed her crown on the top of her head and waited for her answer.

"I know not, Sir Galleth. I suppose we could figure that out while we are on our way." I laughed, giving another bow of my head to the princess. She stood from her seat, straightening her dress in the process. She glanced back to her table, staring at the engagement that had been given to her, more like sent to her, by her future husband. I took the ring from the table and took her paw in my own.

"Shall thee join thy father in the dining hall now?" I asked after slipping the ring onto her finger. She sighed and nodded her head, glancing to her ring.

"I suppose I shall." I smiled, offering my arm to the raccoon, who took it graciously. I escorted her to her door, opening it and allowed her to exit. I followed the raccoon, allowing her to keep her arms upon my own. I escorted the princess down the hall to the dining hall, talking to her quietly as we did. We had only made it halfway to the dining hall when we could hear talking close to us…and the voices were surprisingly familiar.

"My lady," I whispered to the raccoon, not wanting to alert the voices to our presence, "dost thou hear thy mother's voice?" she smiled, nodding in the process.

"I do, and I hear Sir Henry's voice as well." We snuck around the corner, following the voices, and eventually found my friend and Katherine's mother talking to each other secretly in the hallway. I watched as my friend softly took the queen's chin in his fingers before giving the woman a smile, which she graciously returned, and leaning into her lips, kissing them gently. I was taken back by their actions, but not surprised. It was no secret to me that my friend cared for the queen; I just wasn't expecting them to show their affections out in the open halls.

"We should leave them," Katherine tugged my arm and I followed with a bow of my head.

"My lady, I do apologize for Sir Henry's actions…" Katherine giggled, shaking her head as she readjusted her grip on my arm.

"No need to apologize. For I greatly approve of their secret courtship. Sir Henry makes my mother happy…happier than I have seen her in many moons." I chuckled, leading the princess to the dining hall. I opened the door to the room and allowed the princess to talk with her father, who was chatting with the soon-to-be husband. I stayed against the wall, keeping out of the way from the other party goers and watching carefully. I felt my fur start to bristle as I watched Katherine talk to the prince of Camelot. The prince was nothing more than a skunk…literally. His striped tail stood proudly in the air and his nose was held just as high. He took Katherine's paw in his own, planting a sloppy kiss on the top. Katherine was just as impressed with him as I was, gladly pulling her paw away one his lips were lifted from it. He held out his paw to Katherine, who took it hesitantly, and the couple strolled around the room.

I continued to watch the celebration unfold, people dancing, minstrels singing and fools dancing around. I noticed Henry enter the room with the queen a few moments later, each with a slight blush on their cheeks. I chuckled to myself, having never seen the man blush. He allowed the queen to return to her husband before he made his way to the wall as well, standing next to me as he did.

"It seems that you have succeeded in getting the princess from her chambers." I nodded, placing a paw on the handle of my sword before speaking.

"Indeed it does. And it seems that you have taken a great fancy to the queen." I nudged his elbow with my own, laughing in the process. His blush grew, making the wolf uncomfortable.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sir Galleth. I'm simply doing my duties and taking care of our queen."

"Taking care of her in more ways than one, good Sir." The wolf gave me a sideways glare and I laughed in response. He opened his mouth to respond, only to be cut off by the doors to the dining hall opening suddenly, two other knights bursting through the doors.

"My king, my king!" they shouted as they came running forth, "It's horrible, absolutely horrible!" the crown went absolutely silent, everyone turning in the direction of the knights.

"Dear Lord!" the king shouted as he stood from his throne, "What has happened?"

"It's the beast! It's been spotted!" there were gasps in the crowd, people huddling together at the thought of the beast. I glanced to Katherine, only to see her fiancé leave her side to cower behind his personal guards. I shook my head and growled at the skunk, quickly making my way to her side. She gripped my arm tightly, listening to the commotion that was taking place.

"Well good lord man, don't keep us in suspense! Where was it spotted?"

"In the forest!" one of the knights shouted, "It came forth from the cave and took one of the milkmaids from the stables! The beast took the poor lass back to its lair!"

"Then secure the castle!" the king shouted as he made his way down from his throne and into the crowd, "I want this beast slayed! I want all three of its heads delivered to me!" the king looked around the crowd, eventually stetting his drunken eyes on me.

"Galleth!" he barked, "I am instilling my trust in thee. Go forth and slay this beast. Rid my country of this monster!" I heard Katherine gasp, her grip tightening on my arm as she looked up to me.

"Sir Galleth," she whispered, fear spreading across her face. I patted her paw, attempting to comfort the female. I knew I couldn't refuse my king's orders. I had to slay this beast.

"Yes, Your Majesty," I bowed my head to the king, glancing up again before finishing my statement, "I shall slay the beast."


	6. Chapter 6: Sir Galleth No More

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Sly Cooper characters; they belong to Sucker Punch Productions/Sanzaru Games.

**Claimer:** I own all of my original characters.

_Chapter 6! And I know it's short…but things have been really hectic lately and I wanted to update this before things got worse. But I do promise that the next chapter will be longer. On_ _another note, I am thinking of new story ideas that I want to work on after I completely finish the request from'Dragonmaster789' and this story, so I've started a poll on my profile page. So along with reading and leaving feedback for this, please help out my poll so I can start figuring out plots for my future stories, thanks!_

Chapter 6: Sir Galleth No More

Nottinghamshire, England 1453 A.D.

I sat in my chair, silently sharpening my sword in preparations for my impending battle with the beast that plagued our lands. I had never truly set eyes upon the creature, but according to the peasants of the town, this beast was not flesh and bone, but metal. T'was nothing more than a silly rumor, for the peasants of the land are very superstitious and it is difficult to know what is truth and what is a fear. But either way, a sharp sword would be needed to slay the beast. As a knight I had been trained to not show fear before a battle, but I had to admit that I was nervous and I knew that Lady Katherine was afraid for my welfare in this battle. After my many talks with her about how I would do just fine in this assignment and return to her unharmed, she was still wary. To ease her nerves, the princess had decided to go on a small heist, picketing anything of interest before returning to her chambers. She hadn't returned yet, or to my knowledge she hadn't, and when she did, I would have another talk with her to try and ease her mind. I put away my sharpening stone and stood, my sword in my grasp. I swung it in the air a few times, listening to the blade slicing through the air before returning it to the sheath attached to my belt.

"Sir Galleth!" Sir Henry pushed the door open to the blacksmith shop inside the castle open forcefully, "The guards have caught a thief sneaking around the grounds…a woman." My ears snapped up, fearing for who this newly found thief was. Henry knew that Katherine was a thief, for she was trained by her mother, and he had sworn that he would keep her double life a secret. But he also knew that if she was caught…she would be imprisoned for the rest of her days. I said nothing, pushing past my friend and hurried down the hall, needing to see if it was Katherine who had been caught or another thief. I prayed that Katherine was not the one who had been found.

I burst though the doors to the main hall where the thief had been taken, praying that I would no see Katherine's face before me. The king was standing from his throne, standing upon the few steps leading to his chair while to knights surrounded the thief, who had been chained and was seated on the ground, a hood covering their features. The king glanced to me, anger covering his features. I bowed to him, showing my gratitude to our 'honorable' king before stepping full into the room. I glanced to the thief, whose face was covered with a burlap hood, and felt my stomach twist into knots. The thief was certainly a woman, her black and grey striped tail wrapped around her tightly as her black hair fell from the sides of her hood.

"Galleth," the king barked in my direction, "Remove the thief's hood, I wish to gaze upon the face of this disgraceful peasant." I nodded and walked towards the woman, still praying that this was not Katherine. I gripped the hood of the burlap coat, taking a deep breath before pulling the cloth from the face of the woman. There were gasp from the few people in the room and I felt my heart sink and shatter to pieces. Katherine's crisp, blue eyes looked into mine, giving me an apologetic look before glancing to her father.

"Katherine? You're the thief? Stealing from you own father's lands?" he grew angry, stepping closer to his daughter.

"Yes, father." She said softly, apparently not too afraid that she was caught. King Hector let out a growl, storming towards his daughter.

"You vile, disgraceful harlot!" the king practically screamed at his daughter, "I should have thee executed before thy can even place thy name upon a piece of parchment!" he whipped the back of his paw across her face, causing the female to cringe, "Guards, order for the axes to be sharpened! I want her head removed before the night falls!" I felt myself panic, knowing the king would not hesitate for his own daughter to be executed…unless I could think hastily and save her neck.

"My King!" I shouted towards the king before the guards to leave, "Please, save her neck…for she is not at fault." The king halted his guards, giving me a strange look.

"And why is this, Sir Galleth?" I took a deep breath, knowing that my words could sacrifice my title…or life…but it I was willing to do so if it would save the princess from death.

"Thy daughter hast been corrupted of the mind…by another, one who…encourages…her to steal from thy kingdom." Katherine glared to me.

"Galleth, don't." she said sternly, obviously seeing what I was planning. I shook my head to her, silencing the raccoon before continuing.

"My King…I have been the one encouraging your daughter to steal. So please, sire, I beg of thee, don't give thy daughter such a harsh punishment, I beg thee, sire."

"_You_ have corrupted my daughter?" the king turned his anger towards me, pushing by his guards, "Thou art one of my most trusted knights!"

"Sire, I understand-" the king silenced me, yelling louder as his anger grew.

"Enough, Galleth," he straightened his crown before continuing, "Because thou _were_ trusted…I shall not have thee killed. But thou art no longer welcomed in my castle! I want thee title stripped from thy name! Thou art no longer _Sir_ Galleth of Nottinghamshire, no more! Thou shall be addressed as Galleth from now until thy shall rest upon your grave! Return thy armor and sword and leave this castle! If I should see thee again around the grounds, thy shall have a dawn appointment with the executioner," he turned to Katherine, "And as for you, my daughter, I shall not kill thee, but thou shall be locked in the tower, for the rest of your days! I will have order in my kingdom! Get this disgraceful daughter from my sight." The king turned, leaving the room in a huff. The guards grabbed the princess by her arms, yanked her from the floor and towards the back of the castle, towards the castle.

"Galleth!" she shouted towards me as she struggled against the guards, "Galleth!" I could do nothing and simply watched Katherine be escorted out of the room, kicking and screaming.

"Galleth, thou art a fool." Sir Henry's voice came from behind me, "Sacrificing thy title and thy trust of the king for a lady?" I sighed, turning to my friend.

"I know, but I would much rather see her face locked in a tower than to watch her head roll and her blood stain the castle grounds."

"Then thou art more of a knight than I." he placed a paw on my shoulder, giving it a sorrowful pat before having to escort me from the grounds of the castle…and my duties as a knight.


	7. Chapter 7: To Play the Fool

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Sly Cooper characters; they belong to Sucker Punch Productions/Sanzaru Games.

**Claimer:** I own all of my original characters.

_Well…as I mentioned in the last chapter that I wanted to post before things got worse, well, because the odds never seem to be in my favor, they did. So now I'm taking care of my grandparents and the recent car accident victim who is my mother, along with keeping my college work in check and keeping my romantic relationship from falling apart due to stress…I finally broke down and just relaxed. Thus, chapter 7 was created! I was actually really happy to write it…it's corny with rather lame medieval jokes…but it made me smile at its corniness, so I had fun. And I'm sorry for the update delay, I have been extremely busy and well…this took a while to write! Anyway, please read, review, and let me know what you think!_

Chapter 7: To Play the Fool

Nottinghamshire, England 1453 A.D.

I yawned deeply, stretching out on my bed cot as I gazed up at the ceiling of my new home. After being banished from the castle, I was forced to live in the village…stripped of my title and dignity. Now, I lived in a simple thatched cottage, wasting away inside. About a week had passed since I'd last seen Katherine, and from what I'd heard from Sir Henry, whom I have stayed in close contact with, Katherine wasn't allowed to leave her tower unless her father escorted her everywhere in the castle. She was a prisoner inside her own home and her father was the key holder. My old friend had also related to me that not only is the king keeping a close eye on Katherine, but he was keeping a close watch on the queen as well…fearing that she may be up to something as well. The king had become seemingly paranoid, fearing that his wife and daughter were plotting against him…giving him another reason to marry his daughter off to the skunk.

I rested my arms behind my head and flicked my tail against the cold floor of my cottage, thinking of the weeks past events. It had been of my own accord that I'd lost my title of _Sir_ Galleth, but I knew that if I didn't say something to the king, then Katherine would have been beheaded the following morning. She was still locked away in the tower, but at least she was still alive. I wasn't too sure if her father was still going to have Katherine marry the prince from the next kingdom, but it wounded me deeply to even fathom that she was to be married to a man who didn't love her properly. I'd seen the way the man had acted at the party, and it was shameful. He had left her alone after the news of the recent sighting of the dragon and honestly didn't seem like he cared too much for Katherine.

After running my paws over my face and sitting up, I made my way from my small home and outside into the town village to just get out of the cramped home I now dwelled in. I had gone from shining and well respected knight of the King Hector's castle…to a peasant living in poverty. I would have to learn how I would go about farming potatoes and other root vegetables to survive on stew and anything else I could find. I was still a thief, but I couldn't and simply refused to steal from the other peasants. With the taxes the king imposed upon his kingdom and the scarcity in general of food, I wouldn't steal from suffering people…although I would enjoy stealing from the king or Katherine's fiancé; Prince Maxwell of Camelot. These thoughts plague my mind as I walked around the village, glancing towards the poverty stricken people of the land. Each family that dwelled here lived in a small cottage similar to mine, only they had to support two adults and as many as nine children on one pot of stew, which consisted of mainly turnips, potatoes, and carrots…never any meat, and about six shillings per week. The king's people were starving underneath his rule as he spent their tax money on lavished parties, expensive wines, and women of the night.

I strolled slowly through town, scratching at my beard as I passed by clucking chickens, screaming donkeys, and small children who were looking for someone to play a game with. The town was rather boring and a bit depressing due to poverty. There were a few shops in town that had started before King Hector took over, but since he ascended the throne…business was horrible. A person survived mainly by farming, and the land was a horrid place to grow crops. Despite the depressing atmosphere of the town, there was a large event taking place tonight that would bring smiles to the faces of the people; the circus. Full of jokers, jesters, musicians, storytellers, and performers, the circus was the highlight of the town. The tents were already set up in the middle of town and villagers were already buying their tickets for admission. After glancing at the posters for the circus, I continued my walk around the town, searching for something of interest. Life had become a bore after I had been stripped of my title and I was growing restless.

As if my prayers had been answered, something of interest came my way. I had passed by a few tents when I hard a woman call my name softly. I peered around, looking for the mysterious voice. I finally spotted a cloaked woman hunched between to tents, calling me over to her. I was wary at first, not recognizing the woman or how she knew who I was, but eventually, I met her between the tents, waiting for an explanation. Once we were hidden in the shadows of the tents, the woman removed the lid of her hood, revealing her identity.

"Queen Isabel?" I asked with disbelief, "What art thou doing in the village? If your husband were to know of your escape…" she scoffed, shaking her head in the process.

"I came not to talk of my husband, Sir Galleth; I came to speak with thee. Oh Galleth, you have to give me your aid…I have become desperate." She looked worried, scared and concerned about an unknown subject.

"With what, may I ask, my lady." The started wringing her sleeves, becoming more and more frightened.

"It's Katherine, Galleth, she hast become silent. She refuses to speak with anyone, myself included!" she whispered harshly, "She hast not left her tower since her imprisonment and I fear that she is becoming ill of the mind; becoming as mad as a hatter and I know not how to console her. She refuses to speak or even eat and she hast started to frighten me." she gripped my paws firmly, a pleading look in her clear eyes.

"But how am I to sneak inside, my lady? I am forbidden from entering the castle." She nodded, brushing her hair from her face as she spoke.

"This I have a plan for, but will you promise to talk to Katherine? I fear that it will not end well if you don't." I nodded, agreeing to speak with the princess, for whom I now feared for.

"Of course, Your Majesty." She smiled, thanking me as she released my paws. Isabel replaced the hood on the top of her head before ushering me to follow her. I did as I was instructed to do, but I had the feeling that the queen's plan would be less than 'pleasing'.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"My Queen, are you certain that this should work?" I asked at I put on the final component to my outfit. I wasn't certain that the queen's plan would work, and I was afraid that this wouldn't pan out correctly. With the circus in town and the king's constant search for entertainment while he eat his meals, non-female entertainment of course, the queen decided that playing the part of a jester would be the perfect cover for me to use. I would be able to see Katherine and keep an eye on what her fiancé had in mind for the raccoon.

"It will, Galleth, trust me." she said as she inspected my outfit, making sure it was flawless. I felt absolutely ridiculous in this out fit. The bright, bizarre colors, the hat meant to symbolize a jackass, and bells adorning my hat and shoes made me feel utterly, and completely stupid.

"Now listen to me," she said as she pointed a finger to my nose, "Thou shall enter the dining hall alone, for thou will be the last source of entertainment. The minstrels, jugglers, and other entertainment will come first, but thou are to supply the laughs. If my husband doesn't laugh at thy jokes…" her voice trailed off as the slid a finger across her neck, hinting at execution. This, of course, eased my mind no further. I nodded with a bow of my head as the queen left and I waited for my signal to go on.

About an hour had passed when it was finally time for me to enter the dining hall and hopefully please the king with my jokes. I took a deep breath before I entered the silent hall, glancing to the table as I approached. The king sat at the head of the table with his wife to his right and his daughter to the left, her fiancé beside her. The tension was obvious between the family, the females remained silent and their heads down looking to their plates at the men laughed and joked. I stopped in front of the table, bowing my head as I did so.

"So tell me jester," the king mused as he adjusted himself at his throne, "hast thou gone far in thy travels?" I gave him a smile, nodding my head as I did so.

"Many places, my Lord, and I have made many a kings and queens laugh and I pray tell you good sir…I shall try to do the same for thee." Maxwell, Katherine's husband-to-be, scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Many places, you say? Then tell me, jester, hast thou ever seen a Duchess?" and that, was my first chance to not only crack a rather ridiculous joke for the royal family, but I could answer the skunk in a way I'd dreamed for almost a fortnight…with sarcasm.

"Of course I have! And I must tell thee…it looks the same as an English 's'." Maxwell's ears flattened and his smirk disappeared from his face. The king however, roared a laugh and playfully slapped the man on the shoulder.

"Do not take what the man says to heart, Maxwell, for he is a fool! He knows not what he speaks of!" the skunk rolled his eyes again, slumping in his chair as he drank from his goblet.

"Oh he is a riot, Sire," he said sarcastically, "If he were to tell another joke I would be likely to spill my goblet into my chair as I bark another laugh."

"Then I do insist that thou be careful, sir…for the king would certainly have thee _throne_ out of dining hall!" Maxwell's expression continued to sear hatred as I continued my foolish charade.

"King Hector I must say," I said to the king, "that thou art a much better king than the last one. The man simply sat at his table all day writing inside his journals and personal books." The king cocked an eyebrow, unsure of the joke.

"Who was that, jester?" the queen had a questionable look on her face as well, not completely sure where I was going with this.

"Why King Author, or course, sire!" Hector roared another laugh as he downed more wine from his goblet. Thankfully the king had dipped into the wine a bit early and his intoxication made it easier for him to enjoy my horrid jokes.

"And I'm certain that thou knows who build the infamous round table for the king, don't you sire?" the king shook his head and I continued, "Why Sir Cumference, did my King!" the king laughed as well and I even managed to get Katherine to show her beautiful smile.

"And we all know that he used a round table for a simple reason…he was afraid to be cornered!" the queen laughed as well, probably finding her husband actually laughing at my jokes to be outlandish.

"Thou art my new favorite jester, good sir!" the drunken king laughed again as he leaned in his chair, "but I must turn in for the night soon. Please us all with one more laugh before thy must part." I nodded, turning to the skunk for my final joke.

"Where are thou from, good sir?" Maxwell straightened his posture proudly, finding pride in his origins.

"Why I am Prince Maxwell of Camelot!" I smiled bowing my head for him 'gracing me with his presence' before continuing.

"Then thou must know why Camelot is so famous, don't you, sire?" he shook his head and delivered my final joke.

"Camelot…has excellent knight life." Maxwell found this to be humorless, but the three raccoons laughed happily and I bowed my head a final time before ducking out the hallway.

I waited for the king and prince to leave before I started my search for Katherine. I needed to talk to her and try to cheer the princess up before returning to my home. I lucked out, seeing that both men left the dining hall at the same time, chatting drunkenly to each other. Seeing this as the best opportunity to spy on them and see what they had in store, I decided to follow them and listen in on their conversation.

"Prince Maxwell, I do see thee becoming a fine heir to my throne. I believe I could consider calling you my own son." I silently followed the king and the prince at a distance, keeping from their sights.

"I thank thee sire, thou art quite the king. Thou hast managed to keep thy kingdom in order, have a steady flow of peasant taxes, keeping the power of both the nobles and the church to a minimum, and thy daughter hast behaved quite well. I only hope that I may rule half as well as you have, King Hector." The king chuckled dryly, and drunkenly, as the two walked the corridors of the castle.

"Good, good," the king mused, "Now allow me to ask thee something…what are thou to do with my daughter? Thy wedding date is in a few days and with Katherine locked away, how are thou planning to keep her thievery under control?"

"I have given this much thought and I do believe that I have created a reasonable solution…if thou wishes to hear it." The king nodded and Maxwell continued his speech. I listened intently, wanting to figure out what her husband-to-be had in store for my beloved Katherine.

"Tis a simple plan, sire. I shall allow her out of her tower the day of our wedding. Allow the thief to chat with her friends at her pre-wedding ceremony before she would be escorted into the church where we would exchanger our vows. Once we are wed, I shall return her to the castle, consummate the marriage, and then keep her locked away. If the village people were to believe that she is happily married, then they would not utter a word. She shall be kept under lock and key, not allowed to steal things from thy kingdom, and your bloodline is secured. Then, we shall try to produce an heir for once I take your place, my king, after your long rule.

"An excellent plan, Maxwell, but what shall thee do with the child if Katherine were to produce a daughter?"

"Keep the babe with Katherine in the tower, not allowing her to wander the castle and become tempted to steal as if she is her mother. Then we should continue until she gives me a son."

"T'would be flawless…but thou cannot keep the child in a tower all her life…she would indeed be tempted to escape."

"Then send the girl to a nunnery once she is no longer a suckling babe in need of her mother." The king and Maxwell both laughed as they continued down the corridor and I still followed them. I found their plan to be horrendous. Not only was it a shame to keep Katherine inside her tower, but still force her into the marriage where she would be expected to produce a male. Then if she did give a daughter…she would not be allowed to keep the child more than a year. That would break Katherine's kind heart to give up her child after the burden of child bearing and labor.

I knew that I had to save Katherine from Maxwell's sinister plans, but first I had to speak with the princess. The king handed the skunk a key, telling him that it was the key to Katherine's tower door. Maxwell shoved the key into his pocket as he followed Hector down the hall. Putting my thieving skills into use, I snuck up behind the two males and stuck. I silently slipped the lock key to Katherine's chambers from her fiancé before hurrying up the stairs silently to her sleeping quarters. Keeping to the shadows of the dark corridor, I stayed out of sight as I climbed the many stairs to the top of the tower where Katherine was being held as prisoner. I gripped the key tightly, not wanting to loose it, as I finally reached the door to her bedroom. It was a heavy, wooden door, covered in at least three locks, one padlock and two different sliding locks. I tapped on the door, hoping Katherine would answer from inside. I could hear shuffling from the other side before Katherine's voice finally spoke for the first time in more than a week.

"I wish not to be disturbed." I said loud enough for it to be heard, but was still soft. I placed my paw on the handle, leaning towards the crack in the door before speaking.

"My lady, I would love to fulfill thy wishes, I must confess to thee that I know not when I may be able to return." There was a pause on the other side of the door as I could hear the ruffling of more fabric.

"Sir Galleth?" Katherine's voice became hopeful as she spoke and I took that as in invitation. I slipped the key into the lock and turned it, opening the padlock that had been kept on the door. After sliding the other locks open, I pushed the door to the princesses' chambers open and stepped inside.

"Lady Katherine," I said softly with a bow of my head after the door had been closed. Katherine had been lying on her bed, keeping away from the commotion of the outdoors. She had pulled her body from the sheets, straightening her night gown as she stood and I continued, "I am no longer a knight…thou dost not have to address me as 'Sir'." She quickly darted from her bed and across the room, her arms catching around my neck as she pulled me into a hug. I smiled, having missed the princess greatly this past week, and slowly allowed myself to hug her back.

"Thou art a knight, _Sir_ Galleth, and thy always will be. I care not what my father says." She pulled away slightly, running her paws over my face and her fingers through my beard. I smiled, softly gripping her chin between my thumb and forefinger.

"Then I thank thee, my lady." She smiled and quickly lurched forward, beating me to my plan. I could feel my fur stand on end and my heart start to pound as finally, her soft, crimson lips were pressed to mine.

_Oh Galleth, you do tell such lame jokes. Anyway, please let me know how I did on this chapter and again I'm sorry for the delay. Oh! And please keep an eye out for April 23…it's National talk like Shakespeare day. Just thought it was relevant to the manner of speech in this story. Anyway, feedback is appreciated! _


	8. Chapter 8: Katherine's Plan

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Sly Cooper characters; they belong to Sucker Punch Productions/Sanzaru Games.

**Claimer:** I own all of my original characters.

_Here's chapter 8! And I know it's short…but what I have planned for the chapter will be much more exciting…I just had to set it up first. ;) Anyway, I still have my poll on my profile page, so please help me out with that so I can figure out what type of story to do once this is completed. (I have multiple ideas in mind I'm just not quite sure what to do next) And as always, feedback is always appreciated so please read and leave me some feedback and let me know how the story is going, thanks! _

Chapter 8: Katherine's Plan

Nottinghamshire, England 1453 A.D.

Katherine delicately placed her paws on the top of my chest, letting her fingernails gently latch onto my jester costume as she kept her lips to mine. It was a rather blunt action by the princess, but it was indeed a sincere one. I placed an index finger underneath her chin and tilted it upwards, finally allowing our kiss to unfold. I hadn't planned on this happening when I came to see the princess, but in all honesty I was glad it had unfolded. I had gotten used to seeing the princess everyday, for I was the knight assigned to watch over and protect her. However, when I was stripped of my title and knightly duties, I was no longer allowed to see the princess. Now, I'd been reduced to sneaking into her bed chambers to even speak with her. After moments that seemed like days had finally passed, Katherine and I parted. Her small paws slid a bit down my chest and a blush formed on her cheeks as our gazes met.

"Pardon my enthusiasm." She giggled, a smile forming on her lips as she moved her curls from her face. I chuckled at the princess as well, bowing my head as I did so.

"I enjoy your enthusiasm." She removed her paws from my chest and strolled towards her bed, her smile quickly fading from her features. She sat on the edge of her covers, looking at me with sigh.

"Oh, thou dost not look like a knight without thy armor, Sir Galleth." I nodded, strolling next to the princess, gesturing to the seat beside her. With an approval from the female, I sat beside her, seating myself properly on the bed before speaking.

"Well, I am no longer a knight, my lady. I have no need for armor anymore." She sighed, taking my paws in her own, squeezing them tightly.

"Thou will always be a knight, Sir Galleth! Why did thee lie to my father, Sir Galleth? Because of this, thou title was stripped and thou art no longer allowed in the castle. Thou did not corrupt my mind, Sir Galleth; it has always been in my blood to steal."

"I know this Lady Katherine," I patted the top of her paw gently and met her gaze, "but thou would have been executed if I had not said something. T'was worth it if I could have saved a fair and gracious princess such as yourself."

"Then I should thank thee…but it would have prevented me from marrying that horrid Maxwell." She growled his name, showing that she was not fond of the skunk. I knew how much of a tyrant he was, but I needed to ease her mind.

"Now Lady Katherine," I said as I patted her paw again, "Prince Maxwell could not possibly be that difficult to stand." She scoffed and stood from her seat, pacing around the room.

"Oh he is the devil, Sir Galleth! He is nothing more than a cold blooded man with a heart of stone and a stench strong enough to melt steel. He dost have my father fooled, Sir Galleth. Maxwell hast always claimed that he greatly dislikes thieves, but Maxwell is a thief as well! His entire family hast been made up of thieves since the beginning of time! And I discovered the worst thing about him just this morning…he is French!" she shook her head and flopped down upon her bed again, sighing deeply, "But I am still forced to marry the horrid skunk at the end of the next fortnight."

"My lady, may I tell thee that Maxwell dost not deserve to marry a woman such as thee? Thou doest deserve a prince that makes thy heart flutter and not care if thou art to give him a daughter instead of a son."

"I would marry thee Galleth if I could." She leaned against me, her head resting my shoulder. I couldn't help but smile at her gesture, and her offer, and I gripped her paw in response.

"And I would greatly accept thy offer, Lady Katherine of Nottinghamshire. If I had the power, then I would be more than willing to set thee free from thy tower and allow thou to live a free life away from thy father and that horrid Maxwell." She smiled, snuggling closer with a sigh of content.

"Where hast thou been dwelling, Sir Galleth? Certainly not inside the castle." I shook my head and cleared my throat before explaining.

"In the village, my lady, among the other peasants. It shall require some getting used to, but shall adapt, do not worry about me, Lady Katherine." Katherine's head came up from mine, a questionable look on her features.

"With the peasants?" she repeated, "Art thou allowed to leave the village? To live where ever thou wishes to settle?" he paws firmly gripped mine as she turned to face me.

"I suppose that I could, my lady. However, I decided dwelling in the village would allow me to see thee. Is that not what you wish for, Lady Katherine?" she shook her head, standing as she did so.

"No, Sir Galleth, dost thou not see? This could be the answers to our problems!" I stood as well, cocking my eyebrows in the process.

"My lady I am afraid that I dost not understand." She squeezed my paws tightly, becoming more and more excited as the time passed by.

"This could be our chance to _escape_, Sir Galleth! Escape this horrid lifestyle we live and make a chance for us to start life anew!" she jumped up and down a bit in excitement, trying to convince me of her plan.

"Lady Katherine, art thou trying to tell me that thou wishes to leave thy kingdom and thy father to run away with me, a knight who hast been stripped of his title?" she nodded and continued to explain.

"Yes, Sir Galleth! I wish to leave this horrid lifestyle I live now and start over…with thee, Sir Galleth of the Cooper Order. Thou said not moments ago that if thou could than thee would set me free from my prison here and set me free. Well then I choose to accept thy offer, Sir Galleth. If thou still offers it to me, that is." I smiled, gripping the sides of her face and nodding. I could not believe my luck, Katherine was actually willing run away with me; something I had been dreaming of for many moons now.

"My lady, I graciously give thee my offer and I might say that I am more than honored that thou should accept it. But may I ask thee how thou wishes to make this anything other than a fantasy? You cannot simply leave thy castle and if I were to be caught inside…"

"I do have a plan, Sir Galleth, but it should be of up most risk. In a fortnight I am set to be wed to Maxwell, but the morning of the wedding, father is giving me a pre-wedding ceremony. Father and Maxwell shall be distracted by the guests and mother would be guarding me inside the bride's tent. All thee will have to do, Sir Galleth, is sneak inside the tent and retrieve me. We would be able to make our escape and leave this horrid land!" Katherine was correct, it was a risky plan, but if we were to wait too long, then she will be wed and our plans would be foiled.

"We would have to be careful, my lady, for if we were to be caught…the both of our heads would roll before night fall. However, I would be willing to do so for you, my beloved princess." She smiled, laughed, and jumped in pure happiness, running her paws over my cheeks.

"Oh how I thank thee Sir Galleth!" I smiled, bowing my head to her before realizing that the sky was becoming darker and I would need to make haste and leave.

"My lady, with our plans set I must tell thee that I must leave now. If anyone were to find me in thy chambers, then our plans would remain a fantasy." She nodded slightly, following me to her door.

"Then I shall suppose that I will see thee next at the ceremony?" I nodded, placing a paw on the handle and turned to the raccoon.

"I shall be counting the moments until I may see thee again, Princess Katherine. A fortnight is a lengthy period to not gaze upon a pretty face." she giggled again, cupping my cheeks in her paws and planting a soft, gentle kiss upon my lips. I kissed her back, savoring the feeling until we would meet again. We parted ways and I smiled, winking at the raccoon.

"Thou must be careful, my lady. If thy father were to catch thee giving a kiss to a former knight, then thou would become a scandalous maiden." The princess rolled her eyes playfully, brushing her hair from her beautiful face.

"Sir Galleth Cooper I would rather give the man I love a kiss than even gaze upon the man I have been set to marry." I chuckled and left Katherine's room; locking the locks again and replacing the key in my pocket so I could return it at a later time.

"Until the ceremony, Sir Galleth Cooper." Katherine's voice whispered though the door. I smiled, sliding a paw down the heaven wooden surface before quickly making my way down the stairs of the castle, avoiding guards in the process, and outside into the village.


	9. Chapter 9: Between the Dragon's Teeth

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Sly Cooper characters; they belong to Sucker Punch Productions/Sanzaru Games.

**Claimer:** I own all of my original characters.

_Here's chapter 9! It's a bit longer than the last chapter, but still a bit short for my likes. Anyway, the only thing I have to add is to please read, review, and let me know what you think! Thanks!_

Chapter 9: Between the Dragon's Teeth

Nottinghamshire, England 1453 A.D.

"Galleth," Sir Henry growled to me as I pulled the belt on my horse, "I believe that thou hast gone bloody bonkers! Running away with the princess on the very day of her wedding? If thou art caught then it shall be both of thy heads and the king would not wait until the morning due hast grazed the blade of the axe before thou art to be executed!" I had told Sir Henry of the plan Katherine and I had created and it was apparent that he was not too fond of it. I shook my head at my friend as I continued to tighten the belts on my horse and make sure that the supplies I had packed would stay in place. Katherine and I had agreed to escape during the ceremony before her wedding, which would be starting soon. I would gather the supplies we would need and get them secured upon a horse away from the festivities. Then, once she was alone inside her tent, I was to sneak her out and we could escape the king and his tyrant rule. We had decided to move north, away from her fathers' kingdom and far from that of Maxwell's.

"Taking the princess away from the kingdom would be considered _treason_, Galleth!" he continued, "And hast thou thought of what Katherine's mother and father shall say once they realize she has been taken? They will send out the royal knights to find her and whoever took her. Thou dost not stand a chance! And to consider that Katherine is engaged to be _married_ in only a few short hours!" I sighed, becoming tired of Henry's rant.

"I thought that thou would have understood our plans, Henry. Katherine and I are in love…much like thou are with the queen." Henry scoffed, attempting to have surprise in his voice.

"The queen?" he repeated, "Thou hast gone bonkers, Galleth. I am simply protecting our queen and nothing more." I shook my head, slapping him on the arm.

"Indeed thou art in love with our queen! Katherine and I have both gazed upon thy both! Running around the castle, sneaking a kiss and a laugh every chance that should arise and may I remind thee that the queen is _already_ married…and to the _king_! Tis adultery, Sir Henry, adultery!" I replied harshly, trying to get the man to realize that he had no right to criticize.

"The king dost not treat Queen Isabel as if she is a woman. He dost not deserve a gracious lady such as herself!" he growled back, becoming defensive, "And for the record, Galleth, tis only adultery if the relationship hast been consummated, which nothing of the sort hast happened between the queen and myself!" I barked a laugh, patting the sides of my horse as I did so.

"Oh Henry I must say otherwise. Katherine hast told me many-a-stories of the sounds she hast heard coming from thou and her mother." A deep blush formed on Henry's face as I spoke, admitting the truth behind his affair with the queen.

"If thou were to mutter a word to anyone…" he growled, pointing a finger in my direction. I simply chuckled, shaking my head as I did so.

"Thy secret shall not pass my lips, my old friend." he seemed to ease, his normal temper returning with a bow of his head.

"I do understand, my friend, about thy situation and I shall tell thee why. I am much older than thee, Galleth, and the queen is only a year or so younger than I. When the queen was only a princess, I was the one in charge of taking care of the young female. We fell in love at our young age, dreaming of running off together to prevent her from marrying Henry so we may wed one day, much like what thou and Katherine are planning to do. But, I decided that if I were to take her away from Henry then the consequences would be severe," he took a deep breath, regaining his composure before continuing, "I allowed my beloved Isabel to marry Henry…and I regret it each day I breathe. I was still stationed to watch over the queen…knowing that she was married to another. So, I pass my wisdom onto thee, Galleth. Take Katherine…do not hesitate such as I. For the pain of seeing her married to Maxwell will tear thee apart. And I do not wish to see thee committing adultery with the princess if she were to marry the Frenchman. For Katherine was just barely over the age of seven when my affair with her mother started…and the pain is still there Galleth. Thou art doing the right thing by preventing their marriage if both of you are truly in love with one another." I nodded, feeling great sympathy for my dear, old friend. We shook paws, parting ways soon after so he may return to the festivities and I may steal the greatest treasure I ever would.

Scampering though the thickets and trees of the forest behind the ceremony, I silently made my way towards Katherine's tent, trying not to be caught. In my quest for her tent, I glanced around the ceremony, noticing everything that was displayed for the bride-to-be. Jesters, minstrels, circus performers, dancers, hundreds of guests, everything to make a princess happy. I stuck to the shadows, staying still once I noticed the groom of the wedding whispering quietly a group of other skunks. Finding his behavior to be quite shady, I listened in, trying to hear anything of importance.

"Maxwell my son," an older skunked laughed, "thou art quite the sneak! Thou hast managed to fool everyone in the castle! They actually do believe that thou art royalty!" Maxwell laughed as well, fixing his robes as he spoke.

"Indeed I have. That brainless old drunken raccoon is about to marry his daughter off to a thief! Once we are wed I am locking Katherine in that bloody tower until she gives her final breath. Once her mother and father are locked in the dungeon, their fortune will be ours…the Le Paradox family shall be the wealthiest family, not the Bandicoots." The older skunk laughed again, giving a sly smile to his son.

"And thy marriage?" Maxwell smiled, wiggling his eyebrows in the process.

"My marriage shall be official, father. Tis going to be consummated this evening…whether Katherine is willing to or not." The skunks walked away, smiling in the process. I felt my heart drop upon hearing this. Not only would Katherine be marrying a con…but he was planning to steal her family's fortune!

I quickly ran from my position, bolting to Katherine's tent as quickly as I could. I had to tell Katherine what Maxwell was planning before we left; I may not be able to allow her to marry Maxwell, but I couldn't allow him to steal from her family. I pressed against the back of her tent, listening for anyone besides her on the inside. Unfortunately, I could hear two voices insides…Katherine and her mother's.

"Oh Katherine," Isabel cooed happily, "thou art one of the most beautiful brides I have ever seen. I hast been planning this day since thou were a mere babe," the queen sighed, her voice becoming soft, "I only wish that thou could be marrying the man of thy dreams instead of one whom your father wishes thee to marry."

"My dearest mother," Katherine's soft voice spoke to her mother, "I promise thee, everything shall turn out in the end. Do trust me, please mother." I wasn't sure, but I could imagine Isabel smiling at her daughter, giving her another hug before I heard the front flaps of the tent open and the inside become silent.

"My lady?" I whispered into the fabric of the tent, praying that the raccoon inside could hear me.

"Sir Galleth?" Katherine's hopeful voice sounded from inside and I opened the flap of the tent, stepping inside. I spotted Katherine sitting inside the tent next to a table, staring at the opening. I closed the flap inside and stopped in my tracks, my eyes stuck on the woman I was about to run away with. Katherine was beautiful in her wedding gown and I caught her blushing.

"Lady Katherine," I finally sputtered out, "thou art beautiful in thy gown." Her blush grew and she stood, stepping towards me and taking my paws in own.

"I thank thee, Sir Galleth. But I must admit that I was becoming worried. I feared that thou would not appear and that I would have to marry another man." I smiled, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Why would I not have shown, my lady? Thou art one of the most beautiful women I hast ever laid eyes upon. I would never leave thee standing alone to marry another. For I love thee, my lady." She smiled softly, her paws resting on my chest.

"And I love thee as well, Sir Galleth." She brushed her nose against mine and smiled again. I returned her smile and gripped her waist softly, feeling the fabric of her dress underneath. I found my smile fading quickly as I remembered the important news I had to tell the lovely Katherine.

"Sir Galleth," she said worriedly, "art thou alright? Have I said something to offend thee?" I snapped from my thoughts and returned to the princess.

"Thou hast done nothing wrong, my lady. But before we depart, I must tell thee something. I heard your fiancé talking as I approached…he is not who he says he is. The skunk is a con and he is planning something most terrible."

"Oh do tell me, Sir Galleth. I must know!" her grip tightened on my shirt as I spoke.

"He is not royalty, not in the least bit. My lady he is planning to imprison thee and thy parents. He wishes to steal thy fortune and take it for his own." She gasped pulling away before cupping her paws over her mouth and pacing around the room.

"We must warn my mother or father, Galleth. I will not marry him but he cannot have my family's wealth!" I nodded and Katherine gripped my paw tightly, "We must tell them now Sir Galleth!" I nodded, leading my beloved princess from her tent. I led her firmly by the paw, not wanting to loose her in the crowd of people, searching for her mother or father.

"I see her not, my lady." I told Katherine after we had walked a good portion of the ground. Katherine was worried, afraid of what Maxwell was planning.

"I do not either. Oh, Galleth, I have a horrid feeling!" I turned, gripping her chin softly, speaking to her gently.

"Worry not, my lady, everything will be all right." She nodded and we continued walking.

"Dost thou believe that-" Katherine could not finish, for she was silenced by a horrid, ear piercing shriek. I pulled her to me, already knowing what had caused it. More shrieks came from the crowd as the source of the noise appeared; the fist time I'd seen the beast in my life…the dragon. The three headed beast burst through the woods, stomping on tents and releasing its ear shattering shrieks. The crowd ran from the monster, not wanting to become captured by the metal beast. I felt someone run between Katherine and myself, separating us.

"Katherine!" I shouted through the crowd, trying to see if Katherine could hear me.

"Sir Galleth!" Katherine shouted her reply, her paw stretched out in front of her in an attempt to grab mine. Our fingertips brushed against each others, only to have more people swarm through and separate us even further.

I pushed though the crowd, trying to get back to Katherine who was being pushed back even further. With another shriek from the dragon and a scream from a female, I felt my heart pound, fearing it was my beloved Katherine. One of the three heads of the dragons came up, holding someone in its teeth. With a closer look, I realized who it was. The queen was screaming and flailing between the teeth of the dragon, afraid for her dear life. Sir Henry had made his way next to me, his eyes glued on the beast and the queen within its grasp. With his sword drawn, he was ready to strike. Before he could, however, the dragon took one more person in a second head.

"Katherine!" I yelled as loud as I could at the woman inside the teeth of the monster, only to have a blood curdling scream become my response. The third head of the dragon, the only one not carrying a person, gave a final roar, sending chills through the crowd before giving a flap of its wings and ascending into the sky…taking the Queen Isabel and Katherine with it.

_Of course the Le Paradox family is after money! And I mentioned the dragon earlier in the story for a reason. ;) _


	10. Chapter 10: The Mechanical Menace

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Sly Cooper characters; they belong to Sucker Punch Productions/Sanzaru Games.

**Claimer:** I own all of my original characters.

_I am very, very, very sorry for the update stall, but with major college exams, a death in the family, and 3 members being hospitalized…I've been swamped and haven't had time to write. But, I finally found time so I thought it would be needed to update. So, please, read, review, and let me know what you think!_

Chapter 10: The Mechanical Beast

Nottinghamshire, England 1453 A.D.

After giving my belt a tug, I secured my under armor chain male. I sat, slipping my metal boots on over my feet and adjusting them so they would be comfortable for the journey to come. My shoulder pads were the next item to put on, which were indeed the heaviest part of a knight's armor. After the rest of my armor had been securely placed, I stood, glancing at my old, dented suit of metal…something I hadn't put on in quite a while now. I placed my sharpened sword in the sheath on my belt before picking up my helmet, brushing the dust from the top. Walking from my cottage home in the village, I headed for the back of the castle where I would meet Sir Henry. Seconds after Katherine and Isabel were taken by the beast, Henry and I vowed that we would save them from that horrid creature…even if it costs us our lives. It was our duties as knights to protect those we were entrusted to protect. Well, it _was_ my duty as a knight to protect Katherine. I hadn't been told to retrieve Katherine or that I was even allowed to put on my armor again…for I was not a knight. I was still stripped of my title, but I had to save Katherine. For I loved the princess dearly and I couldn't allow her to be harmed. I would need my armor in order to face that dragon, so, I had to steal my armor back from the interior of the castle. Which was a simple task…but I did not feel right. I needed the armor though. For a man with no armor versus a metal dragon…a man would have no hope of surviving.

I gripped the handle of my sword firmly, feeling my stomach twist into knots as I though of my impending task. I was more afraid of Katherine getting hurt by that dragon more than I. If I was a knight or not, I could not allow my dearly beloved princess to be hurt by that mechanical beast. Which was a questionable thing to ponder about…I had never seen a dragon of metal instead of flesh. How a dragon such as this had gotten to our lands in the first place was a questionable thing to start with, but the fact that it was made of _metal_! T'was a curious creature and I wanted to get to the bottom of this mysterious beast. However, retrieving Katherine and her mother from its grasp was much more important at the moment. The only issue with saving the royal raccoons was the fact that Henry and I were not sure where the dragon dwelled. We knew the creature lived somewhere in the woods, but did it live in the forest? In a cave? Or even in a land much further away from Nottinghamshire? It was an unknown answer, but we would figure it out or die trying.

I walked the rest of the way to the castle in complete silence, an attempt to keep my presence unnoticed. I grip on my sword tightened as I neared the castle, having an unsettling feeling that something wasn't quite right. Trotting down the small hill to the back of the castle, I held up a paw to Sir Henry, alerting him to my presence. He returned the gesture before turning his attention to his horse at its saddle. I finished my way down the hill and gripped the reins of my horse, eventually stepping onto the foot holdings of the saddle and tossing my leg over the back of the horse, seating myself with a thud and a snort from my horse. Sir Henry had done the same, taking a deep breath before regaining his posture upon his horse and looking to me.

"Hast thou thought of a route for us to take?" I asked Henry as he gripped the reins on his horse in his paws.

"The beast flew to the west," he said quietly, "probably headed towards the caverns of Canterbury. I believe that we should follow the beasts trail, for our queen and princess should be dwelling with the mechanical menace for now." Henry was on edge, angry and ready to strike against the creature.

"The caverns of Canterbury?" I asked him with a confused look, "Tis a four hour journey! Dost thou believe that we will be able to reach them in time?" he nodded, clicking the reins on the horse and starting a fast trot. I did the same, catching up to his pace.

"Tis a six hour journey Sir Galleth!" he shouted over the clatter of our horses hooves, "but I hast traveled all around this country many-a-times! And I know of a shortcut, my friend! If we cut through the forest of Nottinghamshire, we should be taken to the base of the cavers! From there, we may climb to the top, slay this beast, and retrieve our royal raccoons! If we take this path, we should reach them in a mere three hours, giving us plenty of time to return them home!" I nodded towards my friend as we quickly galloped through the open fields of the county side, waiting to reach the edge of the forest. Henry was a diehard warrior and knight and it was obvious that he wasn't going to stop until he reach Isabel and had her home safely…and I felt the same towards Katherine. Only, instead of returning her home, I planned to take her away from this horrid country. When we finally reached the outskirts of the forest, we slowed to a stroll as we entered the thickly covered forest to reach the caverns.

"Sir Henry," I called to my friend, who had taken the lead, "Did thou really pursue the queen in thy youth?" he chuckled and gave a nod of his head before starting his story.

"Oh yes, the queen and I had quite the whirlwind romance in our youth. Thou should have seen us Sir Galleth," he had a smile on his face as he recalled his memories, "Running around like children, keeping our faces from Hector, carrying on our love in secret…away from prying or judgmental eyes. Which is why I do insist that if thou love to Katherine is true, then take her away from Maxwell, Galleth. For I regret not asking Isabel those many years ago for her own hand in marriage and allowing her to marry Hector. For I know now that if I had indeed married the fair maiden, then she would be happier than she is now."

"Even if she produced thee a daughter instead of a son, thou would still wish to be her wedded husband?" I knew that Henry loved Isabel, no matter what type of child she produced him…but it was always a curiosity of mine as to what he would have preferred.

"I would have asked for a daughter, Galleth. I have always wished for a daughter of my own," I ducked as my horse passed under a low hanging branch, briefly forgetting that we were venturing through a thickly dense forest.

"I can honestly say that not many men ask for a daughter as their first child, Sir Henry." He laughed, nodding his head in the process.

"Tis a true statement, but I am the exception. I have always wanted a daughter of my own…for I would not have to send my son away to train as a knight. You know as well as I on how hard training is for a knight. However, if a young boy does not become a knight, then he must join the priesthood. And I know that no matter what road he went on, I could not send him away. So, I would want a daughter, for I knew that I would not have to give her up until it was time for her to marry. But I also know that once Isabel married Hector…I could never love again. I have waited my whole life for her, Galleth, and I know that I shall never marry another woman, for I love her. Isabel is married, however, so I beg thee, Galleth, that if thou loves Katherine and she loves thee back, do not allow her to marry Maxwell…for thou shall regret it until thy death." I nodded and we stayed silent for the rest of the journey, simply maneuvering our horses through the forest until we reached the edge of the caverns a few hours later.

Henry and I dismounted our horses, keeping our grip firm on our sword handles as we started to climb the rocky texture of the caverns. Henry led the way and I followed closely behind him, pulling ourselves up the cliffs of the caverns towards the opening of the caverns. I could smell a foul mixture of fire, brimstone, metal, and something else horrid…making me have great pity for Katherine and her mother. I could feel my brow start to sweat from the heat that was coming from the mouth of the cavern. We had climbed a great distance before Henry finally stepped foot on the flat surface of the lip of the cavern. He grabbed my arm and helped to pull me up and once I was secured as well, we started our trek inside the cavern mouth. Our paws gripped the handles of our swords, ready to pull them out at any moment. Keeping quiet, so we would not alert the best to our presence, we reached the end of the small tunnel from the mouth, entering the heart of the cavern. My eyes spotted the beast in the center of the earth and looked as if it was sleeping. Also sleeping, was Katherine and Isabel, who were resting uncomfortable near a large rock a few meters away from the slumbering beast.

"I swear to thee Galleth," Henry whispered harshly, "I will turn that foul beast into a sword of bronze for what it has done." I nodded and we silently made our way to the sleeping females, not wanting to disturb the beast. They were separated slightly, breathing in and out softly. I tended to Katherine while Henry went to Isabel. I placed my paw over Katherine mouth, keeping her from screaming. Her eyes shot open and she had a brief moment of panic until I placed a single finger over my mouth to tell the princess to stay silent. She sat up, smiling as I removed my paw from her mouth.

"Oh Galleth!" she whispered before latching her arms around my neck, "I have prayed that thou would return." I hugged her back, kissing her temple before brushing her messy hair from her face.

"Of course I would return to thee, my lady." I smiled back at her, pressing my lips to hers, assuring myself that she was safe. She kept my face to hers as we relished this moment together in this…less than romantic setting. She pulled away, tears in her eyes as she came to her knees, ready for me to take her away from this beast. I glanced to Henry, who had just shared a similar moment, and we gripped our lady loves by their waists, hoisting them upwards. We stayed silent as we started to back away from the beast, ready to bolt the moment we were in the clear.

A bat overhead gave a shriek as it fluttered from on wall to the other, alerting the dragon of the escape attempt. Now awake, the dragon let out a shriek, rearing its head back. Seeing what it was doing, Henry pushed all of us down behind a rock, blocking us from the sudden burst of flames coming forth from the mouth of the dragon. With this, I knew what Henry and I had to do…we have to slay the beast if we wanted to escape with Katherine and Isabel alive. I put on my helmet and removed my sword from its sheath, turning to charge at the beast, only to have Katherine latch onto my arm with her paw. Peering into her beautiful eyes, she pleaded with me to stay and to not face the dragon.

"I must do this my lady. If this beast if not slain, then it shall return and take thee away again. I cannot let this happen to you my lady, not again." tears formed in her eyes again as her grip tightened.

"But you will perish Sir Galleth!" I nodded gripping her face with my free paw, looking deeply into her eyes.

"It is what I must do to protect my princess. For it is my duty to protect thee. I shall return to thee my lady, but I implore you to remember this, Princess Katherine of Nottinghamshire, I love thee." Kissing her soft, crimson lips once more, I pulled away from my lady love and rolled away from the rock with Henry, coming face to face with this mechanical beast.


	11. Chapter 11:With Blood and Fire

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Sly Cooper characters; they belong to Sucker Punch Productions/Sanzaru Games.

**Claimer:** I own all of my original characters.

_Yeah, I know its short…but I'm not too good at writing intense scenes…so they're short. But, at least it didn't take so long to update this time! I only have two more chapters planned for this story then it'll be finished! I have to finish "A Caged Fox" request, then I have a Rioichi request to do, a oneshot, and once those are done…I can move on to my Tennessee fiction. I know…ancestor overload…but with the results of the poll on my profile (which is still open for voting), a Tennessee story is wanted. So, I'm a bit busy but I won't turn down a request unless I'm just swamped. But, I don't have anything else to add, so please read, review, and let me know what you think! Thanks!_

Chapter 11: With Blood and Fire

Nottinghamshire, England 1453 A.D.

"Keep thyself hidden my lady!" I shouted towards Katherine as I kept my sword pointed towards the dragon, "I wish not to see thee or thy mother harmed by this creature!" Without truly thinking, Henry and I darted in opposite directions towards the dragon after speaking to the queen and the princess. Two of the dragons' heads followed us as we ran around its body, shrieking in the process. Ducking behind another rock, Henry and I avoided flames once again, not wishing to be burned to a crisp ten seconds into the battle. The fire of the dragon pounded against the rock I was hiding behind, quickly making my brow sweat and the metal of my armor to heat up greatly. Once the flames ceased, Henry rushed to me, ducking behind my rock before the dragon shot another set of flames towards us.

"How are we to vanquish this beast? For our swords cannot piece it…for it is not flesh!" I shouted through another roar of the beast and a flap of its wings.

"We remove its heads!" Henry shouted his return, "If we remove them, not only do we extinguish the flames but we vanquish this beast for good!" I nodded, knowing that he was correct, but how we were to get close enough to remove the heads would be a difficult task.

"Take the left head, Galleth and I shall take the right. Once they are gone we both go after the middle head." I shook my friends paw as a symbol of comprehension before we glanced to our lady loves cowering behind their rock, watching us carefully. We bowed our heads in their direction before going around our rock and facing the beast. I ran forth, my sword in my gasp as I came to the left head of the dragon. Jumping onto rock after rock, I ascended the side of the cavern, looking for a spot to where I could attack the beat.

"Every creature has a weak spot Galleth!" Henry shouted from the other side of the cavern, "Look for an opening in the metal and strike with thy sword!" I nodded, searching the dragons' neck for an opening in the sheets of metal. I search for what seemed like an eternity before I finally spotted a gap in its metal plating just behind the head. Leaping onto the neck of the beast, I dripped to the metal scales of the dragon, keeping my grip as I inched my way towards the head of the dragon. Shaking its neck in an attempt to fling me away, the dragon shook violently, but I stayed attached. Lifting my sword into the air, I brought it down swiftly, slicing my blade through the electric veins of the dragon. With a shriek, the dragon roared as I kept hacking until the head finally fell from the neck. I glanced to the far right head, realizing that the head was already resting on the neck of the middle head, hacking away at it.

With a quick whip of its head, the dragon flung Henry from it, leaving half of its head dangling from the body. Knowing that I had to finish the beast, I leapt to the third and final head, bringing up my sword in the process. It was obvious that the final head was the main of the three, for it was the one putting up the greatest fight. Swinging its neck, letting flames from deep within its belly, and releasing ear splitting shrieks as it thought to shake me, I gripped onto the dragon as I stayed determined to finish it off. I straddled the neck of the beast, raising my sword once again, gripping its handle and the metal plating of the dragon tightly as I inhaled deeply, ready to strike.

"For Princess Katherine of Nottinghamshire," I muttered to myself as I swung my sword down with all my might towards the opening behind the dragons' head.

With a final blow of my sword, my blade sliced away at the metal of the dragons' neck, causing a final ear splitting shriek to come from the monsters throat as it fell and I jumped from the neck and stood next to Henry. Henry and I backed up, looking at the quickly falling beast. Smiling briefly, we marveled at our work before realizing that we should have moved. As the mechanical beast fell, one of the metallic feet of the dragon swiped at the air, sending a razor sharp, metal claw through our armor. Henry and I both fell, gasping in the process, seeing that our armor has been sliced through with ease. I brought a paw to my chest, feeling the armor that had been peeled away and quickly sucking in air when I felt my widely opened chest pillow out blood. My blood gushed from my chest, soaking my gloves, fur, and the sand below me. I heaved in breaths, gasping for air as the severity of my injuries hit me. My chest had been sliced open with no effort, sending my blood everywhere. I briefly glanced to Henry, who had also fallen, and saw the same with him…only the injuries were to his neck _and_ chest. My vision started to blur, my mind going blank as I lost blood quickly.

"Sir Galleth!" Katherine's terrified voice flooded the cavern as she and her mother rushed to where my friend and I lay, gasping for breath and life. Her paws gripped my face tightly, shaking it roughly to keep from falling into a permanent slumber. Tears streamed down her face as she looked at my wounds, knowing that they were life threatening. She ripped the hem of her wedding dress away, wrapping it around my wounds tightly in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"Mother," Katherine glanced to her mother, who was starting to panic herself, and looked for an answer on what to do.

"We must get them to their horses, Katherine. They must be tended to soon or they shall perish." Those words were less than reassuring, but the queen was correct. Our wounds were deep, gushing blood with every beat of our hearts.

"My Queen," Henry rasped out as she crudely tended his wounds. Queen Isabel shook her head and silenced the knight quickly.

"Thy must refrain from speaking, Sir Henry. For thy words will cause thee to perish." He coughed, blood spurting from his mouth as he did so. My dear, old friend, was in horrid shape…not likely to survive. The queen and princess stood, pulling us up with them. We were draped over their shoulders as they rushed, as best they could with the weight of our bodies against the small frames, towards the opening of the cavern, leaving the metal dragon dead in the dust below. The four of us struggled down the jagged rocks of the cavern as we descended towards our awaiting horses. As we rushed down the rocks, my limps became weak, my feet dragging against the rocks from the lack of blood as it spurted from my chest and into the dirt below. My vision was blurry, fading in and out as we trotted and weaved. I found myself leaning heavily against Katherine, who was struggling to keep me up and awake.

"Keep thy eyes open, Sir Galleth!" Katherine scolded as she shook the neck of my armor, whipping my head violently, "Do not leave me, Sir Galleth." I bowed my head at the raccoon, letting her know that I would do my best.

My mind fuzzed until we reached the bottom, not fully understanding what was happening until I found myself sitting on my horse behind Katherine, galloping at full speed from the caverns. I clung to Katherine's waist so I could stay on the horse, my head resting between her shoulder blades. Isabel toted Henry on his horse, controlling the reins as Katherine did, with him slumped against her, making no movements at all. I pressed my paw to my chest, seeing that my blood was soaking through Katherine's makeshift bandages. I was loosing more blood with each passing second, realizing that if we did not reach proper care soon…then we would surely die. Katherine's hair beat against my face as it whipped in the air as she directed the horse behind her mothers'. I gasped in breaths, feeling my vision start to black as more blood poured from my chest and soaking into the back of Katherine's dress. I gave a final sigh before resting my head fully on the back of Katherine and slipping into a dark, quiet, and numbing sleep.


	12. Chapter 12: The Realm of Death

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Sly Cooper characters; they belong to Sucker Punch Productions/Sanzaru Games.

**Claimer:** I own all of my original characters.

_This story is almost done! One more chapter and it'll be finished! Now I know, this chapter is a bit dark, but it had to be done. Anyway, please read, review and let me know what you think! Hopefully I can have the last chapter updated soon and finally put an end to this story…and start another about a certain feudal Japanese ninja. ;)_

Chapter 12: The Realm of Death

Nottinghamshire, England 1453 A.D.

Lavender; the sweet smell of lavender mixed with medicinal herbs were the first thing that entered my nose once I became alert to the outside world. I kept my eyes closed, trying to determine my location before having to come to terms with the conscious world. I could feel cloth underneath me, followed my some or of cot, telling me I was in a bed or sorts. Crackling fire and the warmth emitting from it were the next things that registered in my mind. It was completely silent, aside from the noise coming from the fire, and the room smelled of a witches' brew. My chest ached from the wound given to me by the dragon and I could feel a clotted substance over it; not blood, but something thicker than a cloth. I was warm, feeling a sense of comfort…wherever I was, and felt at ease despite the recent events. I inhaled deeply, regretting it as soon as I did. A sharp pain shot through my chest where my wound was, causing a low, agony filled groan to escape and fill the room. I gripped the sheets with my fingers, waiting for the pain to ease in my chest. I hear the rustling of fabric before the scent of lavender became strong and the side of the cot became indented. I felt a pair of soft, small paws touch the sides of my face gently, confirming my suspicions that I was not alone in the room.

"Thou must rest, Sir Galleth." Katherine's soft voice whispered as her thumbs stroked my cheeks, an attempt at comfort. My grip on the sheet softened, the burning pain fading away and I relaxed again. Her paws released my face before her lips brushed my forehead. She lifted herself from the side of the bed and I could hear her walking to the other side of the room. I opened my eyes once I knew she had reached the other side of the room. I glanced to the princess as she searched through different plants and bowls resting on the table at the far side of the room. The room was dark, the only light coming from the fireplace ahead of me and the few candles for extra illumination. The skies outside were dark, telling me that the evening was late; very late. Katherine was dressed in a soft green dress, her long hair cascading down her back as her crown sparkled in the firelight. She was quiet, I assumed so I could rest as peacefully as I could, given the circumstances. Looking away from the princess, I spotted my armor resting in the corner of the room and the condition of it…made me shudder. The chain male and best plate had one solid rip through it, curling the edges of the metal from the impact of the dragons' claw. The rest of the armor was dented, scratched, with streaks of black from the flames. I glanced to my chest, seeing what was clotting the wound. I was no Merlin when it came to herbs and medicinal remedies, but I did know that certain herbs would clean wounds, clot blood, or just about anything imaginable. Whatever Katherine was using on my wounds was thick, a dark green, had the consistency of wet, shredded parchment and was crusting over the rip in my skin, clotting the wound.

"My Lady," I rasped to the princess, finding my voice gruff, "Thou hast complained to me that I doth compliment thee too much. Yet, thou art here tending to my wounds; a simple commoner being tended by the princess of the castle?" she turned to me, a bit surprised that I was indeed awake. Her surprise quickly formed into a warm smile as she grabbed a root from the table.

"Thou hast saved my mother and myself from the beast of Nottinghamshire, slayed the creature, and hast kissed the doorway to the realm of death. The least that I can do for thee is to tend to thy wounds and make sure that thee are well." Katherine sat on the edge of my cot breaking the root, what I assumed to be aloe, in half, dotting the sticky substance on the scrapes on my face. I tried sitting up, giving Katherine a bit more leverage when it came to dotting the plant goop on my face, only to have her push me back down gently.

"Thou must not move, Sir Galleth, for thy wounds will open." She cupped my cheek softly, a look of seriousness etched on her features, "Thy movements must be minimal for about a fortnight."

"Sitting around, My Lady? T'would be insanity if I were to do that." She giggled, patting my cheek before standing and placing the used roots on the bedside table.

"Then thou must resist the urge to steal and slay more beasts, my brave Sir Knight." I returned her smile, not wanting to see hers fade.

"I shall try. But I wish to apologize to thee, Lady Katherine." She stopped in her tracks, facing me with a raised eyebrow.

"Whatever for, Sir Galleth? Thou hast save my life…why dost though feel the need to apologize?" backtracking, she seated herself on the side of my cot again, folding her hands neatly in her lap.

"I made thee a promise, to take thee away from this lifestyle. But, I allowed thee to be taken from the castle by the dragon. I allowed it to take thee to its lair, putting thy life in danger. I broke my promise to thee, Lady Katherine." She shook her head, gripping my paw with her own softly. A gentle smile formed on her lips as her eyes met mine.

"Do not apologize for what has happened, Galleth. Thou did not plan for the beast to attack on this day or to take captors. But thou risked life and limb to save us and the beast gravely injured thee. You do not own my an apology, Sir Galleth, for it is I who is indebted to you."

"My Lady, it is my duties as a knight to protect my king, my queen, and my princess. Retrieving thee from that mechanical beast was both a duty of mine _and_ a personal duty. I am not a knight…but I could not allow that beast to take thee away. And I do love thee, My Lady, and I do wish to take thee away from here, to marry you and show thee a different life than the one you life now. If that is what thee wishes, still." Katherine's lips crashed against mine, her paws gripping the sides of my face as she kissed. Her actions took me back briefly, for I was not expecting this from the princess.

"Thou doth not have to ask if I shall still wish to run away," she said after she pulled away, "For the answer will _always_ be yes."

"I shall remember this, My Lady, for I shall ask thee again." she giggled standing again and making her way back to the table.

Thou must rest, Sir Galleth, and this is not joke. Thou wounds are horrid, not as bad as Sir Henry's mind thee, but thy wounds are rather serious." Sir Henry. I had completely forgotten about Sir Henry! He was hurt much worse than I was and he wasn't in the room with Katherine and myself.

"Where is Sir Henry, My Lady?" I turned to Katherine, desperately wanting to know where my friend is. She stopped at the table with the herbs, glancing to me quickly before looking back down at the table, avoiding my gaze.

"He is…in the castle, next door actually. Mother is tending to him, he is in good hands, Sir Galleth." I didn't like her reaction to my question, she was holding something back.

"How is he faring?" she stood there, shaking her head without a word. Despite what Katherine advised, I pulled myself up into a sitting position, leaning against my arm heavily. Katherine's eyes grew wide as she was that I was sitting. She rushed over to the bed, trying to get me back down…but I refused.

"Thou must sit…" she tried to reason with me, but I shook my head at the princess, gripping the cot firmly, trying to keep my position.

"Take me to him, My Lady. I must talk to my friend. Please, tell me how he is faring." Tears formed in her eyes, her paws gripping mine firmly.

"Thou could not bare to see him, Galleth. For he looks not himself," Her voice was soft, barely audible, even to me, as tears streamed down her face, "Tis a miracle that he hast lived this long."

"Thou must take me to him, My Lady. He is my oldest friend and it would kill me if something were to happen to him and I was not there to speak with him."

"It would kill thee to gaze upon him in his condition. And I hast seen thee suffer enough already, Galleth," she sighed, closing her eyes before straightening her posture, "But if thou insists on seeing him," she opened her eyes and cupped my face again, "then I shall take thee to see him."

"I thank thee, My Lady." She wasn't thrilled about the idea of moving me, but she agreed to do so. Before moving me, she wrapped my herb covered wounds in bandages, wanting to stoop the bleeding if any should surface during my move. She then placed a shirt over my torso, covering my wounds and bandages from any prying eyes.

"Art thou sure that thou would wish to see him?" I nodded as I started to pull my legs over the edge of the cot. Sighing, she stood and tossed my arm over her shoulder, doing her best to hoist me upwards. I stood, leaning heavily on the small princess, the first time I'd been on my feet since my battle with the beast earlier in the day.

"I can walk, My Lady, I not wish to harm thee with my weight." Pulling the door open, Katherine grunted a bit, trying to shift the weight from her shoulders.

"Thou shall fall if I am not here. And it is not much of a trouble, Galleth. My father, who is much heavier than thee, hast fallen asleep many-a-time from wine in his chair in the dining hall. Mother and I have hoisted him up ourselves plenty of moons. So thou weights nothing compared to him." I chuckled and placed my paw on the side of myself that was not leaning on Katherine onto the wall, an attempt to shift the weight from her shoulders.

Thankfully, Henry's care room was next to mine, making our journey short. Swinging the door open, Katherine shuffled me inside, glancing to her mother with a nod of her head. Isabel sat on the edge of Henry's bed, sweat forming on her brow as she held a cloth in front of her, what I assumed was Henry. From my position, Isabel blocked my view of my friend and the queen herself looked might disheveled.

"Seat him there, Katherine," she pointed to a chair on the opposite side of the bed, "Then fetch me more cloth, this one is almost full." Nodding quickly, Katherine seated me in the chair on the opposite side of the bed before rushing to the other side of the room. For the first time since the battle I laid eyes on Henry. Katherine was correct…he looked horrid. He had a bandage across his chest, similar to mine, but his neck had also been sliced into. Isabel pressed cloth after cloth onto his neck, which just poured blood. His eyes were clouded, his breathing was ragged and loud, which caused blood to spur from his lips with each breath. He seemed awake, due to his arm and tail movement, but he spoke not a work, staying silent except from his sputtering. Katherine returned with an armful of rags, handing a fresh one to her mother.

Isabel quickly discarded the blood soaked rag to the floor before replacing it was a fresh one. In that brief switch however, I could see how far his neck had been cut. It was a deep cut, pulsing blood with each heart beat, showing off what was left of Henry's vocal cords. Again, it was a wonder how he had stayed alive for so long. With the brief removal of the rag, Henry's heart beat quickened, gushing more blood from his neck. Henry's eyes looked to his right, resting on me. Coughing again, Henry lifted a paw, brushing Isabel's away so he could press the cloth into his neck. He looked to me, waiting for Isabel to stop wiping his chin of blood before speaking.

"Galleth," he rasped, "Promise me this," I nodded, inching closer to this bed so I could hear my friend's wishes, "Find the bronze of the dragon and make two swords," he gasped his breath in, trying desperately to finish his sentence, "Keep one from thyself and plant the other on my grave." I nodded, promising myself to fulfill his wishes.

"Thou shall not die, Henry," Isabel told Henry. He looked to her, half of a smile forming on his lips before gripping her paw with his last free one.

"I only wish that I had asked thee from thy hand, Isabel. I do love thee, my Queen, and I loved thee then. Tis my only regret in life." Tears streamed down Isabel face as she gripped his paw back.

"I love thee as well, Henry." Henry coughed again, blood spilling from his lips as the smile on them faded quickly. His limps grew weak and unmoving, his clouded eyes stared off into the distance, unmoving and his chest failed to rise and fall with each strained breath. The room was completely silent and blood stopped gushing from his lips.

Seeing that the life had left Henry, Isabel broke down. She cupped her paw over her mouth, hot, fresh tears streaming from her face, as she stood. She made her way to the door, opening it quickly before sliding out, falling to the ground as soon as she exited the room. She let out a long, pain filled wail, filling the hallways of the castle with her sorrow. Looking to the door, Katherine started to go after her mother, but stopped, turning back to my friend. She took his blood stained paws and folded then across his chest, clenching his fists. Taking her index and middle finger, she placed one on each eye lid of Henry's face, slowly and carefully pulling them closed. The placed a paw on my shoulder, a sign of comfort before speaking softly.

"Sir Henry Williams of the Knights of the Cooper Order and Knight to the King and Queen of Nottinghamshire…hast entered the realm of death.


	13. Chapter 13: Sir Galleth Once More

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Sly Cooper characters; they belong to Sucker Punch Productions/Sanzaru Games.

**Claimer:** I own all of my original characters.

_Tis completed! Now it's on to finish the request I'm working on now and start on another about a certain ninja master ;) But anyway, I hope that this way enjoyable and as always, please read, review, and let me know what you think! Thanks!_

Chapter 13: Sir Galleth Once More

Nottinghamshire, England 1453 A.D.

I sat silently in the back garden of the castle, looking at the trees and the moonlight pouring through them. It had been an hour since Henry's passing and things had gotten quiet in the castle. The queen was mourning, I was upset about my friends' passing, and I hadn't seen Katherine since Henry's death. I sighed, rubbing my paws together as I looked out over the gardens, just thinking. After our battle with the creature, I was injured, Henry was gone, we had saved Isabel and Katherine, but with Henry's passing, Isabel was a mess. I sat up, groaning and placing a paw over my bandages when a pain shot through my torso. Despite Katherine's warning, I refused to lie in a bed and be catered on. I knew the risks of walking around with my wounds as they are, but I wouldn't feel right if I were to simply do nothing. When the pain subsided, I glanced to my bandages, seeing a spot of blood forming in the center of the cloth and spreading slowly. I would need to return to the princess and see if she would patch the bleeding wound, but I would do it later. For now, I just wanted to sit and clear my mind.

An owl made sound in the distance, eventually coming into view above the trees briefly before diving underneath the cover of the leaves. The large moon hung over the back gardens, reflecting off the pool of water ahead, giving the entire area a soft white glow and a calm scene. I picked up a stone from the dirt, turning it over in my fingers again and again before tossing it into the water ahead, letting the rock ripple the water and distort the images. Sighing again, I rested my elbows on my knees, letting my paws fall between my knees, my fingers loosely locking together. My head hurt, my torso ached dully, and I just hurt all over along with just being exhausted. I needed sleep…but I knew I wouldn't be able to even if I tried. I kicked at the dirt with my feet, ready to get up and leave when I felt a soft paw touch my shoulder. Glancing up, I bowed my head to the princess who smiled softly as she sat next to me on the stone bench I was sitting on. She had a goblet in her paws and a gentle, tired smile on her face.

"Drink this," she said softly as she handed me the goblet, "this will take the pain away, Galleth." I took the goblet from the female sipping the bitter liquid from the cup.

"I thank thee, Lady Katherine," I said to the raccoon sitting daintily next to me, "but thou dost not have to tend to me." she smiled, her palm resting on my cheek as she spoke.

"Tis my wish to be sure that thy health will return. Do drink, Sir Galleth, for it shall help ease thy pain and give thee a chance to rest peacefully," she patted my check softly before leaning forward, placing a soft kiss on my temple.

"Hast thy father allowed thee free from thy chambers in the tower?" I sipped at the goblet again, grimacing at the taste of the liquid inside. Katherine shook her head, returning her paws next to her on the bench.

"No, but I am freed from the tower as long as thee need tending to about thy wounds." I chuckled, looking to the princess with a raised eyebrow.

"And thou art sure that the only reason thou art tending to me is because of your concern for my welfare?" a playful laugh escaped Katherine's soft, crimson lips and she nodded her head.

"I am sure of this, Sir Galleth." She leaned over, resting her head on my chest and clutched my sides with her small paws, sighing contently. I smiled, leaning my head against hers gently, enjoying the moment with the princess.

"Speaking of my father, he asked me to fetch thee…for he wishes to speak with thee in the dining hall." She shifted her head upwards from my chest, looking up sweetly.

"Your father?" she nodded slowly, "Why doth the king wish to speak with me? Hast I done something to upset him?" Katherine shrugged, brushing her hair from her face as she sat up.

"I know not, but I do not think it to be bad…for he hast asked me to retrieve thee instead of a fellow knight. Then again…my father is quite unpredictable…" she trailed off, placing her fingertips to her lips as she stopped speaking, thinking about what her father could be planning.

"He wishes to speak now, My Lady?" she nodded, still curious about what her father needed my presence for.

"Then I shall speak with him." I stood, ready to talk with her father when Katherine stopped me by placing her paws over one of mine.

"Do be careful, Galleth." I smiled, taking her paw in my own and kissing the top of it softly.

"I promise thee, I shall be careful." With another bow of my head, I left the princess to talk with her father.

Straightening my posture, I walked down the hallways of the castle, nervously making my way to the dining hall to meet the king. I didn't know what he needed my presence for and frankly I was nervous. The king had a questionable temper and his sudden wish to speak with me was putting me a bit on edge. The hallways of the castle were eerily empty this time of night; the only light coming from the torches mounted on the walls, which caused distorted shadows everywhere. I inhaled deeply, trying to shake my nerves before reaching the king in the dining hall and still trying to figure out what I was needed for. I had done nothing recently to upset him so there was no reason why I would be in his path to rage…unless he learned of the plan Katherine and I had concocted to run away together. I shuttered at the thought because I knew that if he had learned of our plan, then I wouldn't live to see the sun rise in the morning. My stomach twisted into knots, fearing that he was wanting to talk to me of our plan. I came to a stop at the doors to the dining hall, taking another deep breath before placing my paws on the large wooden doors, pushing them open quietly. I stepped inside silently, shutting the doors behind me as I walked to the dining table in the center of the room; stopping next to the kings' chair.

"Thou requested my presence, Your Majesty?" I asked after carefully going to a knee, bowing my head in the process. The king remained silent, drinking from his goblet as I knelt beside him, waiting for permission to stand again.

"Yes," he said eventually, "do sit, Galleth." I stood, bowing my head again as I followed to where he pointed. I cautiously seated myself at the other end of the table, sitting across from the head chair where the king was seated. My tail flipped nervously behind me, fearing what the king would have to say.

"I do wish to begin, Galleth, with my greatest form of pity…for the death of thou friend, and one of my best knights, Sir Henry, was quite…regrettable," I bowed my head at the king, thanking him for his brief moment of thanks, "but I do need to have a serious conversation with thee." King Hector stood from his chair, goblet in paw, as he strolled to the center of the table, pouring himself another glass of wine as well as a second goblet full.

"As thou knows," Hector said as he sipped at his goblet, "my daughter was engaged to be married yesterday. She would be married and secure the lineage of our family line…but thanks thee, Galleth, she will not be marrying Maxwell. I spoke with Katherine while thee was unconscious and she told me of the plan." I felt my breath hitch and my heart stop with his words. He knew of the plan!

"Sire," I looked to the king, "if thou would just allow me to explain…" he shook his head, grabbing a roll of bread from the center of the table and returned to his seat.

"There is no need to!" he said with a large smile as he seated himself, "Not only did thee save my daughter from and actual dungeon but saved my fortune from that skunk!" he laughed, taking the bread in his mouth.

"The skunk, Sire?" he nodded, waiting for the bread to slide down his throat before speaking again.

"But of course! While thou were sleeping, Katherine told me how thou had overheard Maxwell speaking of his plan of imprisonment and stealing my fortune once he married my daughter. So, thanks to thee, thou hast saved my family line!" he laughed, drinking from his goblet with a laugh. I sighed quietly with relief knowing that he didn't know of our plan to run away.

"Not only that," he said as his face became serious, "but thou, and Sir Henry of course, but thy life in danger to save my wife and my daughter. And because of that, thou almost perished; may Sir Henry's soul rest in peace. But, thou made me realize something Galleth," he stood again, walking to the center of the table and picking up both his goblet and the second he had poured moments ago.

"And what is that, Sire?" I asked cautiously, still wary of how the king would react.

"Thou made me realize how much I threw my wife and daughter to the wind. And with their kidnapping, I realized that not only would my kingdom would be nothing without them…but I myself am nothing without them. So, I wish to thank thee whole heartedly, _Sir_ Galleth." He handed me the other goblet, but my ears perked at his comment.

"_Sir_, Your Majesty? Sire, I am not longer a knight…for my title was stripped once you learned I had been influencing Katherine to steal." I still lied about that, but I knew it would probably save the maidens life.

"I hast decided to return thy title to thee. For exposing the plans of Maxwell, slaying the beast, and for most importantly… saving my dear wife and daughter. And as for the 'influence' of my daughter to thieving…Katherine told me the truth. I should have known that she would steal…for it is in the Bandicoot line to steal. As for her punishment, tis ended. Katherine is free to roam about the castle once again, unless she steals again, that is. But I do suppose that she will need an honorable, trustworthy knight to escort her around and make sure she is safe from any harm. And after gazing upon thy recent actions to save her from the beast, I am bestowing my faith in thee, Sir Galleth. To look over my daughter, protect her, keep her from harm, and to be her watchful guardian. Dost thou accept these duties?"

"T'would be my greatest pleasure, Your Majesty." I smiled, bowing my head as I knelt to the floor from my chair as I accepted the 'charges' of knighthood.

"Excellent!" the king exclaimed as I stood, slapping the back of my shoulder as he downed his goblet of wine, "Thou shall be fitted for a new suit of armor in the morning. As for now, my daughter needs escorting to her chambers…for it is late."

"I thank thee, Your Majesty." I smiled bowing my head again before I was dismissed by the king. I made my way to the door, exiting quietly before rushing down the halls, carefully due to my wounds, but excitedly as I looked for Katherine, ready to tell her the news.

"Sir Galleth!" Katherine's voice sounded behind me, rather excited. I turned, only to have her arms latch around my neck and her body to swing around from the force of her running, "Oh I couldn't help but listen to thy meeting with my father, Sir Galleth! Tis wonderful news!"

"It is, My Lady, and I must say…I am greatly honored to watch over thee again, Lady Katherine Bandicoot." Her smile grew as her paws touched the sides of my face softly.

"Not as happy and I, Sir Galleth." She giggled brushing her nose against mine, "Oh, things have returned to normal and it's all because of you, Sir Galleth!" she bounced excitedly, clapping her paws a bit as another giggle escaped her lips.

"T'was my pleasure, my beloved princess. Now, as your fathers' orders, I have been told to escort thee to thy chambers for the night." I held out my arm to the raccoon, allowing her to grab on as I escorted her to her chambers. After escorting Katherine to her old chambers, I released her arm and allowed her to stand in the threshold of her chambers. She smiled softly, hugging my softly, staying cautious of my wounds, and sighed happily.

"I plan to go riding in the meadow tomorrow, for I hast spent too much time in the tower." Katherine said after we parted, a playful smile forming on her lips.

"Then I shall meet thee in the meadow in the morning, My Lady." She smiled, taking my paws in her own before her gaze met mine.

"And I would be glad to finishing informing thee of how my father's rule is worse than that of King Softsword." I chuckled at the princess, remember our conversation from many moons ago pertaining to this situation.

"Now My Lady, I must tell thee that words such as those should not pass thy lips." She giggled, squeezing my paws gently.

"Then hast thou figured out a way to keep thee from passing them, my brave Sir Knight?" I chuckled, winking at the raccoon before leaning close to her, whispering as I did so.

"Then shall thee allow me to thee?" she nodded, her eyes fluttering closed as our lips touched again. Katherine's arms wrapped around my neck, pulling her form to mine as my own lightly touched her waist, not wanting to seem too crude.

"Then I shall see thee in the morning, Sir Galleth Cooper." She said softly as we pulled away, her paws pulling away from mine as she backed into her chambers, smiled at me as she did so.

"Yes I shall, Princess Katherine." I bowed my head, returning her smile as the door closed silently. I chuckled again, brushing my fingertips against the grain of the wood before going down the hall, ready to return to my chambers and sleep. I rounded a corner, almost to my sleep quarters when I felt paws firmly grip my shoulders and arms, dragging me down the hall. I struggled against them, finding it futile to fight against the guards…the half metal guards.

"I say!" I said as I struggled against the guards. They had a choppy stride to their step and smelled of the same fire and brimstone smell of the dragon. We rounded another corner and I was face to face with a rather large, solid back, metal knight…and he had my cane!

"Thank you for the cane, Galleth." I growled at the horrid black tyrant ahead of me, making me struggle harder against the guards.

"What should we do with this one?" one of the guards asked, shoving my shoulder forward as he spoke. The black knight in front of my tossed a rather familiar piece of clothing to the guard, one that made me shudder.

"Take him to the circus, I have what I need." And with that, the knight walked away, carrying my cane in his grasp. The guards tugged me forward, taunting me with the horrid, purple cloth of my jester outfit.

_I couldn't help it…I did the dragon so why not add the Black Knight? ;) But, I don't plan on making a sequel for this, so if you've read 'For Every Cooper'…you know how the relationship for this, and all the other ancestors, end. ):_


End file.
